Life's Challenges
by movie-musicaddict24
Summary: Nine years after Lemonade Mouth, the 6 band mates are still together. The story follows the live of these 6. Read more to find out, there is also a better summary... Major Wenlivia COMPLETE
1. Big News

_This story takes place nine years after Lemonade Mouth and high school. Everybody is twenty-four. Mo and Scott are married now for four years. Wen and Olivia have been married for two years. Stella and Charlie are engaged. The story may include the wedding. Mo and Scott have a two-year-old son named Jamie. This story is also mainly Wenlivia. _

_**I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any characters.**_

**Olivia**

_I'm pregnant_. It can't be that hard to tell Wen. For god sake's he is my husband and I love him with all my heart. But, what if he doesn't want a baby and leaves me. What will I do? I need him. If he is gone, I don't know how to live.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes (that's right I haven't slept because of this.) and my hair looks a mess. Maybe I should call Mo and Scott. She's done this when she was pregnant with Jamie. Maybe I could ask Scott what he thought about it. Yeah, that's what I will do.

I walked out of the bathroom and picked up my phone from the end of the bed. I dialed Mo's number hoping she would answer.

" Hey Liv, what's up?"

" Umm… are you and Scott busy?"

" No. Why?" she asked worried.

" Can I come over?" ignoring all of her questions.

" Yeah, sure. Olivia, why aren't you answering my questions?"

I hung up on Mo and took a deep breath. I got up, put my shoes on, and walked to my car to go to Mo's.

**Mo**

I set my phone on the table and looked at Scott. He was shoving pancakes in his mouth like he never ate before. Jamie was in the living room watching cartoons.

" Olivia is coming over."

" Why?" he said, spitting bits of pancakes on the table.

" I don't know, she didn't say. I'm worried. She didn't answer any of my questions and she sounded like she was in a hurry. Did I ever tell you that you eat like a caveman," I said as I smiled at him.

" Well thank you. Mo you're probably over reading the Olivia situation," he got up and kissed my forehead.

" You're probably right."

I sat at the table watching Scott get three more pancakes and drowning them with syrup. I loved Scott but he goes through food faster than starved elephants. He sat back down at the table. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as I got up to look out the window. Olivia's midnight blue Sonata pulled up in front of my house. I opened the door and waved at her. She waved back and walked up the sidewalk. She walked in the door and waved to Scott.

" Hey Livy."

" Hey Scott. Hi Jamie."

My son looked away from the t.v. " Hi Aunt Liv," an turned back to the t.v.

Olivia looked down at her feet. She stood there awkwardly, thinking of what she should say. I didn't say anything because i didn't want to seem pushy. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

" Oh my gosh Olivia. What's wrong?" I wrapped the fragile girl in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. Scott walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. I let her cry on my shoulder for about five minutes in till she finally calmed done.

" I'm sorry. I haven't slept in days and i am an emotional wreck." she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stood there a minute before her skin turned an odd shade of green. She ran to the bathroom and i could hear her throwing up.

I looked at Scott. He shrugged confusion deep in his eyes. Jamie still was watching t.v., not noticing anything. I heard Olivia flush the toilet and turn the sink on to wash her mouth out. She walked out the bathroom with tear stained cheeks.

" Uh... did you happen to make coffee this morning?" her voice hoarse.

" Yea. Scott made some."

" Do you mind getting rid of it or something."

" Scott can you pour the coffee down the drain?" I asked not leaving my eyes of Olivia's face.

" Uh. Sure?"

I heard Scott pick up the coffee pot and pour the contents down the drain. Olivia's face started to go back to the normal coloring and she let out a sigh, looking up at me.

" That's it Liv. Spill it."

" Okay. Okay. Umm... I'm pregnant" she said looking up at me.

I gasped. Scott walked in looking just as stunned as I felt. Jamie looked up and said " Yay! I am not going to be the youngest anymore!"


	2. Bump

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any characters.**

**Olivia**

I can't believe I told Mo and Scott I was pregnant. I looked Mo's and Scott's stunned faces. Jamie was the only normal looking one, even though his eyes were glued to the t.v.

I felt like the walls were closing in on me as I stood there staring at my hands, afraid to say anything. I looked up and saw Mo watching me like I was a mental patient. Was it really that hard to believe? I can have sex, right? There is nothing wrong with that. I am married. Most people have sex before that.

I could feel Mo's eyes boring into my face. I could feel tears brimming my eyes. My face was pale and I felt like I was going to barf again.

" I-I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't h-have told you," I stammered out as I walked quickly past Mo and Scott towards the door. When my hand was on the door I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back.

Scott led me to the couch and sat me down, "You and Wen had sex?"

"Really? That's the most important question right now?" Mo scolded him.

Mo sat down next to me and asked, " How far along are you?"

" 1 month," I whispered almost inaudible.

"Have you seen a doctor? Did you tell Wen?"

I shook my head furiously, " That's why I am here. I need advice. How do I tell him? What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he leaves?" I said as I let the tears run down my cheeks.

Scott chuckled, " That's stupid. I talked to him the other day. He said he wanted to ask if you wanted to have a baby."

I raised my head and wiped the tears away from my eyes, " Are you serious?"

" Yeah. Would I lie to you?"

I chuckled, " Yes you would. Especially if it is during a football game."

Scott smirked, " I wouldn't lie to you about Wen. I lie to you when I say ' There is no pizza left."

" That's mean." I turned to Mo who was watching me carefully. "What?"

" How come you don't look pregnant?" she asked confusion in her dark eyes.

" Scott look away."

" Why I have seen you in a biki-"

" Just turn around," I shouted.

Scott mumbled something about pregnant people being moody but he turned around.

I lifted my shirt to reveal a hard bump forming in between my hips. Mo gasped and looked me directly in the eyes, " How did you hide this from Wen?"


	3. Surprise!

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is all in Olivia's point of view. The next chapter will have a Wen's point of view (finally) Any way here is chapter 3

**Olivia**

Why would Wen think I would cheat on him? After all the times I said I loved him. All of the times I said I couldn't live with out him. Does he no trust me? I wiped away a stray tear and pulled into the driveway.

I got out of the car and got the mail. I walked to the door, unlocked it and walked in. The house felt emptier than usual. I sat on the couch and put my face in my hands. Was he going to divorce me? What if I tell him I am pregnant and he just stays for the baby? Should I plan the romantic evening? Will he think it is stupid?

I looked up to see Stella standing in front of me. She looked me up and down.

" Liv, you look like you haven't slept in days. Your hair looks like a mop and you look paler than normal. What's up?"

" How did you get in here? Why are you here?" I asked totally confused.

" Mo called me. She told me to check on you," pointing at me, " and you left the door unlocked. For the record I did knock."

I looked around and saw Charlie in the corner, looking awkward and out of place. I waved at him. He waved back and walked forward, " What's the matter, Olive."

I breathed out a sigh; " I went to Mo's and Scott's house today. Scott said Wen thought I was cheating on him," I choked out as I looked up at them. Charlie froze mid- stride and looked at we with horror in his eyes. Stella looked like she wanted to punch something.

" Why would he think that? You're more loyal than a dog, for crying out loud! I need to go give him a piece of mind!" Stella growled as she turned to the door.

" Oh, no you don't," Charlie said he wrapped his arms around her and put her on his shoulder.

" Put me down, Delgado," she screamed as she thrashed.

Charlie ignored her and asked, " What are you going to do?"

" Plan a romantic evening and I need your help," I stated as I got up and went to the kitchen.

" Then can I give him a piece of my mind," Stella growled as she walked in the kitchen with Charlie right behind her.

" No. Stella I need you to help me cook. Charlie will you go to the bakery down the street and get a chocolate cake with vanilla pudding in it."

" See you in 15 minutes," he said as he walked out.

" We have 1 hour till he gets home. We are making his favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. You do the sauce. I will do the meatballs," as I pulled out pots, ground beef, tomatoes, and the pasta.

Stella nodded and began to make the sauce. We worked in silence for a while in till Charlie came back with the cake.

" Put it in the fridge, please."

" When I was driving back, Wen texted me. He said he was getting off in another 15 minutes," he watched as I put the last batch of meatballs in the oven and turn around.

" I am going to go change. Charlie will you distract him if he gets here early. Stella will you light some candles and dim the lights," I said as I ran up the stairs to my closet.

I put on a black knee high dress with a red sash and red flats. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail with a red clip. The dress easily hid the bump forming on my stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror and went downstairs. I heard Charlie and Stella talking and stopped on the step I was on.

" There is something definitely something off with her," Stella whispered.

"Do you think she cheated on him? Ow. What was that for?"

" She will never cheat on him but there is still something wrong with her."

I didn't want to hear the rest so I bound down the stairs and walked in the kitchen. Stella finished lighting the candles and Charlie was watching her.

Stella turned around and whistled, " Foxy mama!"

I blushed a deep red and looked down, " Thanks. I think."

Charlie laid a hand on my shoulder, " I think we should go."

I nodded, " I'll call you guys later."

They walked out the door and into Charlie's car. I watched as they pulled away. In the distance I saw a familiar silver Volvo down the street. I walked outside as he pulled in the driveway. Wen got out of his car and looked me up and down as I walked towards him. When I was in front of him, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. Wen wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his lips. I kissed him passionately and smiled, " Come on," I said as I took his hand and towed him to the door, " I have a surprise."

" Hmm… I think I am already surprised," he looked at me sideways and I smiled.

I stopped in front of the door and turned him around. I untied the sash on my dress and folded it to look like a blindfold.

" What are you doing?" He asked as I walked around him and tied the sash around his eyes.

" Don't you trust me?" I whispered against his neck. My breath raised goose bumps on his neck. I bit down gently and he moaned. I chuckled and said " Not yet. That's not part of the surprise."

I took his hand and walked him to the dinning room. I stood on my toes, " Are you ready?" I wrapped my hands around his head and untied the bow. He opened his eyes and looked at me, " Are you the surprise?" kissing down my neck.

" Nope," I went back down on my feet and moved to the side, " Surprise!"


	4. Romantic Disaster

I have plenty of time since the hurricane hit so you guys will be rewarded with a lot of chapters (yay!) Ok here is chapter 4.

**Wen**

"Surprise!" she said as she stepped to the side.

The lights were dimmed with candles lit in the center of the table. There were two plates of spaghetti at the table next to each either with two glasses of lemonade. On the other side of the table was my favorite cake from the bakery down the street.

I looked over to my wife, who was smiling and watching me. She grabbed my hand and led me to my seat.

" After you, sir," Olivia whispered as she motioned to the chair.

I sat down and Olivia sat down next to me. When she was settled I asked, " Did you do all of this?" glancing over at her.

She looked up and said, " Stella and Charlie helped me. Do you like it?"

" Yes. Yes, I do. Thank you," I whispered as I kissed her head.

Liv blushed furiously, " Your welcome."

We ate for a couple of minutes in silence when she placed her fork down.

" I am sorry I've been distant for these couple of weeks. Wen I love you and never forget that-"

" Your cheating on me aren't you," I blurted/ yelled at her.

" No. No. I could never do that to you," she said as looked up, her eyes showing that she was hurt.

" I'm sorry, it's just that when my mom cheated on my dad she became really distant."

" I am not your mother," she mumbled as she wiped a tear.

Now I felt like a total jerk. I didn't mean to make her cry, it just came out. I pulled Olivia into my lap and hugged her close. I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt. I rocked her back and forth while whispering in her ear apologies and 'I love you' in her ear.

When she was done crying she looked up, " Wen, I'm pregnant."

" What?"

" We are having a baby."

I squeezed her tiny form, kissing the top of head. She smiled and gave me a hug, " Scott was right."

" Hmm?"

As she told me about her day, I was a little hurt. How could she tell Scott and Mo but not her husband?

She stopped mid- sentence, " What's wrong?"

" How could you tell them but not me first? I am your husband, you know?" I yelled.

She got up and yelled back, " I was scared! What if you left? What if you didn't want a baby?"

I stood up so I was a foot taller than her, " Do you not know me? I could never leave you!"

" Well your trust in me has lowered that standard," she spat back at me.

" I am going out," she said her voice hoarse. She stormed out of the house and to her car.

Damn. It seems like all the good news she tells me I turn it to something to fight about. Was I only the only who mad yell like that? Now she is gone and I can't do any thing but wait till she comes back.

**Olivia **

Why was he so mad? It wasn't like I told the world before him. It was only two people. I drove around town for about an hour before I found myself at Dante's. The dinner crowed was still walking in. I watched the happy couples go in and out of the restaurant. It reminded me of when Wen and I were dating.

_Flashback_

_Wen took me to Dante's tonight. We've been dating for six months now. Stella kept making fun of us for going so slow. Mo kept sticking us together every minute of the day._

_Wen sat next to me on the booth while we shared a cheese pizza. I watched him as he finished his sixth piece of pizza._

" _Do you ever get full?" I asked smiling up at him._

" _Hmm… I don't think so. I just eat in till there is no food left," he said looking down at me, our noses were touching and I could feel his breath tickle my lips. He continued to lean down, in till his lips met mine. I kissed him back gently and Wen pulled back. He smiled and whispered, " I love you." I blushed and said, " I love you too."_

_He chuckled and kissed me once again this time. After five minutes we pulled back our foreheads touching, breathing in and out quickly._

" _Get a room!" someone yelled._

_We turned to see Stella walking towards us with Mo following behind her with a huge smile on her face._

_I blushed a deeper red when Wen looked back at me. He had a playful grin on his lips. His lips crashed upon mine very passionately. When we pulled away, Mo awed and Stella pretended to gag._

_Wen looked at them and said, "I am the luckiest guy on earth and no one will take that away as long as I am with Olivia."_

_Mo and Stella made their sound effects as I laid my head on his shoulder, never wanting this moment to end._

_End of Flashback_

It was 6:00. I already have been out for 2 and half hours. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face Wen. I pulled out my phone and called Mo.

" Hello?" Mo answered on the other end.

" Did you not look at your caller i.d.?" My voice was hoarse and my throat was killing me.

" Olivia? Have you been yelling? Did you tell We-"

" Don't say his name! Mo can I spend the night?"

" Oh. Olive, I'm so sorry and yes you can come-"

I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. As I pulled out of Dante's I let the tears fall silently. When I pulled into Mo's driveway, my phone started to play 'Livin' on a Hotwire'. Even though I didn't pull out my phone, knew it was Wen. I left my phone in the car and got out. As I walked to Mo's front door I could feel the tears running down my face. Should I come back to the place that Wen and I fought about? As I walked the front steps, the door opened revealing Mo's worried expression.


	5. What the hell?

**Here goes chapter 5. Next chapter buy some tissues. :'(**

**Mo**

What the hell was wrong with Wen? Why did he blow up at her like that? Olivia told me about what happened when she left and all the events in till she got here. Now she is asleep on the couch with thousands of tissues surrounding her. It's a good thing Jamie was at my parent's house.

I got up and went to the kitchen, where Scott was sitting reading a sports magazine. I sat down next to him and out my head on the table.

" Are you alright?" Scott asked as he set his magazine.

I turned to look at him and said, " I feel so bad for Olivia. She was just scared of what Wen would think and now she is on the couch."

" I know bu-" Scott was cut off by a sharp scream that came from the living room.

We looked at each other and ran into the living room. Olivia was panting and her eyes wide with terror. Blood was dripping down her leg; she winced in pain again and let out another scream.

"Scott use your cell to call Wen and tell him to meet us here. I will call an ambulance."

**Scott**

I walked back in the kitchen, pulled out my cell and called Wen.

" Hello?" a depressing voice coming from the other end.

" Wen? It's me Scott you need to get ov-" another scream erupted from Olivia.

" What the hell was that? Is that Olivia?" his tone rising with panic.

" Yes it is. Now get over here now. Mo already called the ambulance."

"Ok. I'll be there in 3 minutes," I heard a door slam shut then the line went dead.

I came back in the main room to see Mo kneeling be Olivia's head trying to calm her down. Olivia winced in pain but didn't scream again. Her skin was pale and she was gripping the top of the couch for dear life.

" Wen is on his way he should-" I was interrupted yet again but this time it was the doorbell. I walked over to the door opened and saw Wen standing there. I let him in and he froze when he saw Olivia on the couch wincing again in pain, biting her lip to hold back a scream.

**Wen**

Olivia looked horrible. She rolled her head to see me standing in the doorway. Her eyes showed she was in pain. It broke my heart to see her like this. The pain in her eyes was like a key. It let me walk towards her, kneel down, and hold her hand. Her eyes weren't really focusing on anything but she was crying. Her hand had a death grip on my hand and I was loosing feeling.

I could here the sirens in the distance and Mo telling me what happened but I could barely pay attention. My eyes were locked on Olivia. Her eyes started to roll back and her grip was loosening on my hand. I yelled at her to 'stay with me and don't go.' I felt Scott pull me back as the paramedics out her on the gurney and roll her away. Scott let go of my shoulders and I followed Olivia on the gurney.

" Excuse me sir, you can't come on here in less you are family," one of the paramedics said.

" I am her husband. So will you move out of the god damn way!" I said as I walked past him and into the ambulance. Scott yelled they were going to meet us there after they call Charlie and Stella.

As the doors closed I looked at the nurse on the other side of the space and asked,

" Is she going to be okay?"

" Yes. She is quite odd. When her body goes through that much pain or stress, it starts to shut down like it is going to sleep. It seems like her body copes with pain like a possum. In danger it plays dead, like what Her body is doing but she is asleep," she said brushing the hair out of Olivia's face and giving me a sympathetic glance.

" Do you know what happened?"

She looked like she was about to cry. Then she disappeared. I can't believe it. The tears were running down my cheeks like waterfalls as I held Olivia's hand leaned my forehead against the side or the gurney.

**Stella**

Charlie was asleep on the couch with his feet dangling of the ends when the phone rang.

" Hey Mo. You do realize it is 10:00, right."

" No time for sarcasm. You and Charlie need to meet us at my house immediately!"

" Why? What's going on?"

As she filled me in on Olivia I watched Charlie scratch his chin and roll onto his back.

" Okay. We will be there in fifteen." I said as I hung up.

" Charlie get up!" I said as I tickled the bottom of his foot. He mumbled something about being psychotic.

I walked into the kitchen, but some ice in a bag and walked back to Charlie. I pulled the strap of his basketball shorts and put the ice in there. As soon as I let go of the strap, he screamed and rolled off the couch, knocking me down with his legs.

" What the hell Stella?" he said as he looked for me and pulling the ice out his pants.

" Over here," I said as I got up and got the car keys, " we're going to the hospital. I'll explain on the way," and walked out to the car.

**I could have ended the story with Wen's P.O.V but I thought it was funny if Stella put ice down Charlie's pants. Anyway, What's wrong with Olivia? At least she is okay. The symptoms were exaggerated and I don't know if the possum thing in humans is real… well I guess that's why it's called fanfiction. Remember buy tissues!**


	6. Uniting Tragedy

**This is the chapter with tissues. Remember I exaggerated the symptoms and I don't know if some of it is actually possible…Thanks for the awesome reviews! :) Ok here is chapter 6!**

**Wen**

I hate hospitals. It's where the dying lay and wait. Young or old, they come here to die. Especially, the emergency room.

We have been here for two hours now. Stella sat next to me, put her hand on my shoulder, telling me Olivia will fight till the very end. Charlie looked like he just got up. Stella said 'she put ice in his pants.' I shook my head and Scott chuckled. Charlie patted my shoulder and sat next to Stella. Scott sat next to me, which I thought was weird since I thought Mo would sit next to me for support. Mo sat next to Scott, with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Sometimes she would glare towards me, then turn back to look at her shoes.

Did she know what happened? Did Olivia tell her about my jerkiness? Probably, I saw the tissues and Mo was the only one who knew she was pregnant.

I put my face in my hands and let my emotions take over.

**Mo**

Is he seriously crying? After what he did to Olive? I shook my head in disgust.

Scott put his hand on my back and whispered, " Mo we need to talk.

Scott pulled me up and led me to a janitor's closet. He closed the door behind him and flipped the light on, " Mo, give him a break. His wife could die and he has no idea what's going on."

" Why? He yelled at Olivia for no good reason. Who cares if he told us first?"

" Did you tell me first?"

" Yeah that's because I trust you… Oh."

" Yeah. Wen probably felt like Olivia didn't trust him, which she did. But, her life was full with pain and not being able to trust anyone. You saw how slowly she put her wall down for us. So they are both at fault but don't blame it all on him."

" Okay. You should tell that to Wen," I said, " Scott he already knows what happened, he texted me." As I told him what happened, Scott took a sharp gasp and his eyes filled tears.

**Wen**

When Scott and Mo returned, Scott's cheeks were tear stained. He knew. Mo gave me a sympathetic smile and sat next to me.

" Wen. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

" It's fine. I was a jerk too," I wanted to say more but I was interrupted by the doctor.

" Wen Gifford?"

I got up and said " Here," as I walked up to the doctor.

" Hello. Olivia is up now. Would you like to go see her? Only one person can see her tonight though," he said to my band mates who followed me.

I turned to my band mates, " I'll text you in the morning so you guys can come," I then turned back around to the doctor as he led me through the halls and stopped at room 564. He opened the door to reveal Olivia.

Olivia face was still pale but had a little color on her nose like she has been crying. She was wearing the standard hospital gown. She hasn't noticed us open the door so, she is picking at one of the Ivs in her arm.

" Uh… Mrs. Gifford I wouldn't recommend doing that."

Olivia looked up, startled that she wasn't the only one in the room. She looked in my eyes and started to cry. " I lost the baby," her voice still hoarse from the yelling.

I walked over to her bed, laying on my side and pulling her closer, " I'm so sorry Livy. It'll be okay," I said as I cried along with her.

When we calmed down I looked at the doctor, who was still standing in the door awkwardly, and asked, " How did she have a miscarriage?"

" Well from the tests that we preformed, the baby's imbelacord ripped causing the sharp pains and excessive bleeding. Also she was really stressed so that could have something to do with it. In six weeks you could go back to sexual activity. She will have to stay over night for observation and she can leave tomorrow Oh and she could still be able to have kids but, she can't be overly stressed," he said walking out the door, closing it behind him.

When I turned back around, she was watching me cautiously. " What?"

"You came and I think I gave you a hickey," she said poking my neck.

" Why wouldn't I come? Olivia I was mad because you told Mo and Scott before me. I really did want the baby and I wouldn't have left you. I'm sorry, I yelled at you."

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Did Stella say anything about this?" she said still poking me in the neck, " It's really big."

I laughed, " No. I think she was to busy crying."

She looked at me, shocked that Stella Yamada was crying, " How much does she know? Who told her?"

" She knows about as much as I know. Mo told her."

" Do you want to know more?"

" Of Course. Why wouldn't I?"

" I don't know. Umm… I was a month pregnant. I threw up at the smell of coffee. I craved coffee, which didn't make any sense to me, and popsicles."

" That explains a lot. When I made coffee, you pretended to fall asleep and there was always at least four boxes of popsicles in the freezer," I said smiling at her.

Olivia smiled and kissed my cheek, " I love you," she said as she yawned.

" I love you, too," I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close, as we both fell alsleep.


	7. Sinking

Sorry I took so long to update. I have school to you know. Here's chapter 7.

**Stella**

It's 7:00 in the morning. Wen still didn't text me. Stella Yamada is not patient. I was pacing around our bedroom with my phone in hand.

Charlie woke up and saw me pacing around the room. " Stella it's 7:00. Maybe he isn't up yet or he's waiting for Olivia to wake up."

He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in place, " What if I find something to distract you?" he murmured while kissing my neck.

I turned around and kissed him. He picked me up and led me back to the bed.

**Wen**

When I got up, my neck was sore and I was uncomfortable. I rolled over and fell of the bed. I got up to see Olivia holding in giggles.

" What's so funny," I said as I tickled her foot, smiling at her. That was too much for her to take and she burst out laughing.

" Stop. Stop," she said between giggles.

" Hmm. I don't think so," I started to tickle her other foot and she laughed even harder.

" Good mor-" the doctor was cut off by the scene in front of him.

I stopped tickling her, " Morning Doctor."

" Uh. Hello. Wen can I talked to you?"

" Sure. Liv I'll be right back," she nodded and I followed him out the door.

" In the next hour she'll be able to go home. For about the next month, I need someone to watch her. When we were doing the test, it seemed like her brain was still comprehending what happened."

"What does that mean?"

" It means she might go through depression or worse."

I nodded and went back into Liv's room.

She looked up and smiled up at me, " Guess what Liv. We get to go home today!"

" Seriously? Thank god. I hate this place."

**Mo**

I woke up when I heard ' More than a Band'. I rolled over to the nightstand and answered.

" Hey Mo. Olivia's coming home today. You can come around noon."

"Alright Wen. See you soon."

" Bye."

I hung up and turned to Scott. He was still sleeping. I poked him in the ear and he swatted my hand away. I chuckled and got up to make breakfast.

**Olivia**

I get to leave! I get to leave! I get to… LEAVE!

As the doctors pulled out my Ivs, I was watching Wen. He was in the corner talking to somebody I met, but don't remember his/her name.

" Okay Miss, your able to get up and change," an older lady said.

" Thank you," I got up and went to the bathroom, to change into a pair of sweats and hoodie.

When I walked out, Wen was still on the phone with his back towards me. I walked towards him. He hung up the phone and sighed. I continued to walk towards him and wrapped my arms around his hips. He turned and looked down at me, smiling.

I smiled back, " Ready?"

" Yeah. I already signed all the papers," his smile turned into a smirk, and before I knew it I was in his arms, bridal style.

" I can walk you know!" I said a little breathless.

" I know," he said looking down at me and walking out of the hospital, towards the car.

He set me down in front of his car and blocked the passenger side door, " What are you doing?" completely confused.

" I am going to kiss you," he said as he pushed me against the door. His lips crashed onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

After what felt like an hour, we pulled back panting, and whispering at the same time " I love you."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing, " Come on," I said opening my door and sitting down. He climbed in his side, starting the car and pulling out of that horrible place. The drive home was a comfortable silence, our hands twined in the middle console.

When we pulled in front of the house, two cars were in front of house and four people were on our front steps. Wen parked the car in the driveway and got out.

Before I could even close the car door a tiny person slammed into me, " Ooof!"

" Your alive!" Stella said as she pulled away.

" Stella! What is wrong with you?" Charlie said walking behind her.

" Uh. Yeah." I said looking down so nobody could see the tears threatening to flow. I was alive but the tiny person forming in my stomach wasn't. It was finally sinking in. The tiny thing inside me is dead.

**Stella**

Olivia looked down and everybody glared at me. I am totally confused. What did I say? I feel like Charlie right now, clueless and confused.

As I replayed the conversation in my head, I looked at Olivia who was still looking down and the concrete had little spots on it like when it rains. Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just said that.

" I am so sorry," I wanted to say more but Olivia cut me off, " It's okay," she mumbled and walked to the house with Wen following her.

" I think we should go home," Mo said patting my shoulder.

Charlie pulled me towards his car and drove me home.

**Wen**

I followed Olivia in the house and up the stairs. She walked in our room and curled into a ball on our bed. I walked towards the bed, lay next to her and pulled her closer to me.

" I am so sorry," she mumbled into my chest as she cried harder.

" Shh… I should be the one who is sorry."

She cried in my chest forever and it broke my heart to see her like this.


	8. Songs and Memories

**Hey peoples. Here's the chapter**

**Stella**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! What the hell is wrong with me?

I was hitting my head against the glass window when Charlie opened the door, almost making me fall out if I didn't have a seatbelt on. He unbuckled my seatbelt and picked me up, carrying me to the apartment. When we got to the door he set me down and opened the door.

I walked in and went to the kitchen. I turned towards the window and started to hit my head on the wall. Charlie patted my head and put a pillow were my head was making contact with the glass.

As I continued to hit my head a song came to me. I walked away from the window, went to the tiny desk, passing a shocked Charlie ( I usually do this for about an hour or more), and scribbled the lyrics down.

**Olivia**

When I got up, I was looking at something red. I lifted my head to see Wen's sleeping form. I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. I started two cups of coffee and looked out the window.

As I looked out the window, I saw the pink streaks of sunrise appear in the orange sky and remembered the day Wen proposed to me:

_He's going to break up with me. I know it. Or he's cheating. It's logical. I seen him with Mo every day this week at Dante's when I drove home from the volunteering I did at the veterinarian._

_When I asked him what he did, he responded with ' Oh, you know the usual.' Seriously Wen! You're a horrible liar!_

_As I drove home today, I saw the whole band leave with Wen. I stopped at the red light muttering to myself about how I am going to get kicked out the band or something._

_As I drove into the driveway, a song came to me. I ran in the stupid apartment that I shared with the liar. I pulled out one of my many notepads and wrote the lyrics down furiously:_

_**"Secrets"**_

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Singing straight, too cold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away _

_As I finished writing, a hand covered my mouth, another covering my eyes. I'm gonna die! I AM GOING TO DIE IN PURPLE SCRUBS WITH LEMONS ON THEM!_

_The mysterious person/ people drug me out the door and into a car. Someone then tied something in front of my eyes and gagged me. (I hope this isn't a sock in my mouth.)_

_The car then started to move. After about five minutes, the car stopped and the doors opened. Some one with much bigger hands than the first person picked me up and put me on their shoulder, then started to walk. I kicked my legs, hoping I would hit the person in the chest. I heard the person grunt and say, " Wen you got a feisty one."_

_My boyfriend is in this! Great. Just great. I felt rope tie around me, to connect to the chair._

_" Stella! What in the world?" I heard Mo say._

_" She's pissed and she'll probably dart if I don't."_

_" I would be too if someone blind folded me!" Wen said._

_" I think everybody would be," Scott and Charlie said._

_Is the whole band trying to murder me?_

_" Whatever," Stella said tying a knot in the rope._

_I threw my weight against the rope, almost tipping the chair._

_" Hey! If you want to be able to hear and see, don't do that our scream," Stella whispered in my ear._

_I stopped moving, breathing heavy, and the blindfolds were removed. It was still dark and I couldn't see a damn thing. Now I was beyond furious! I thrashed against the rope harder than before. I felt hands holding my shoulders down, I growled and threw my self against the rope even harder._

_" I told you no one would like this," Charlie whispered from behind me._

_" Will you please start before feisty over here hurts herself," Stella said from a distance._

_I heard things moving around in front of me, and then all of a sudden lights came on, one in front of the mic and then one on me. I am totally confused. What kind of murder is this?_

_Then Wen came out in front of the mic, " Uh. Hey Liv. That was not part of the plan, " pointing towards the chair and the rope I was still trying to get out of, " and will you please stop that before you hurt yourself," concern all over his face._

_I stopped, breathing heavier than before, and Charlie released me. He untied the rope and I continued to sit there, watching Wen the whole time._

_He smiled and said, " Okay. That was Stella's fault. Ow! You're the one who tied her to the chair!" he said glaring towards the area were a book was thrown. I looked around for the first time and saw the familiar decorations of Dante's Pizza._

_" Liv I wrote you song and I am going to sing it to you. I promise you won't get murdered," he said looking at my rigid posture. I relaxed a little as he started to sing:_

_It's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, _

_No one will know, _

_Come on girl. _

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, _

_Shots of patron, _

_And it's on girl. _

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no; _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; _

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go. _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready. _

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, _

_So whatcha wanna do? _

_Let's just run girl. _

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. _

_No, I won't blame you; _

_It was fun girl. _

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no; _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; _

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go. _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready. _

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Just say I do, _

_Tell me right now baby, _

_Tell me right now baby. [x2]_

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_After he was done singing, he jumped off the stage, kneeled in front of me, " Olivia Ann White, Will you marry me?"_

_I got up and tackled him. He was surprised and fell over him, with me on top. I kissed him like I never kissed him before. Mo awed while Stella and the guys gagged._

_" I take that as yes," he whispered as I pulled back._

_I nodded and kissed him again._

_~ End of flashback~_

I smiled at the memory and grabbed my cup of coffee. I walked out to the deck and sat in the chair, watching the wind blow around the fallen leaves of fall.

**I loved writing this chapter. It got in touch with my romantic side. I don't own Secrets by One Republic or Marry You by Bruno Mars. See you on the next chapter**

**- m&maddict24**


	9. Best Band Meeting Ever

The next couple of chapters are gonna be fillers I guess but still important.

**Wen**

That was the best sleep I gotten in two days! I stretched and rolled over to see the empty side of the bed where Olivia sleeps. I shot straight up out of the bed and looked all over the house. Bathroom? Nope. Living Room? Nope. Guest Bedroom? Nope. Office? Nope. Dining Room? Nope. Kitchen. No- wait! I smell coffee. I looked over and saw my lemon coffee mug Liv got me a couple a years ago. I took a sip and looked around. The sliding glass door was open and then I saw her. Olivia was sitting on one of deck chairs with her knees pressed against her chest.

I walked out and came behind her. She had a cup of coffee in her left hand, a sharpie in the other, scribbling on the leg of her pants.

" Hey! Those are mine!" I said playfully but I guess not.

She jumped, spilling the coffee on her hoodie and dropping the sharpie. She got up, looked at me and smirked, " Come give Livy a hug!"

She walked towards me slowly, " No. No," and made a run for it. I ran into the backyard hiding behind the grill. I crouched down and peered over the edge. Where did she go? I went back to my original position. I looked back around and still didn't see her.

" Ah!" Olivia screamed behind me jumping on my back.

" Ooof!" I fell on my hands and knees.

" Don't you mean 'woof'?" she whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and started to crawl around wolfing as I go. She was giggling in my ear.

After about ten minutes I laid on my stomach.

" I think Wen is tired," she mumbled into my ear. She rolled off of me and lay there looking at the sky.

" I wrote a song," she said looking at me.

" I see that," tugging at her pants, " we should have a band meeting today. I'll call Stella and Mo," I said getting up and holding my hand out for her. She took my hand and we walked hand in hand towards the house.

**Stella**

Where is my phone? I here it ringing! I was running all through the small apartment looking for the damn thing. I looked in the couches, fridge (I have done that many times), and bathroom. Did I find it? No! No I did not.

I walked past our bedroom and heard it ring the loudest. Charlie was still sleeping. I looked in the closet, my dirty jeans, and the nightstand. The phone rang the loudest and Charlie rolled over and there it was. ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT WAS UNDER DELGADO THE WHOLE TIME!

I picked up the phone and hit the send button:

" What do you want?" I grumbled in to the phone.

" Gosh! Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed!" said a familiar voice.

" Olivia? Olivia! Sorry I'm a little mad. I was looking for my phone and it was under the big sleeping oaf I am getting married to. Oh and I am so sorry. I did-" she cut me off.

" It's okay. It's a lot to go through but I have the best supporters in the world."

" You got that right. So, why did you call?"

" Oh. Oh yeah. Band meeting in ten at my house. I wrote a song."

" Me too. Anyway we'll be there."

"Really? Can't wait to hear it. Gotta go. Wen is hungry and he doesn't know where the cereal is."

I chuckled, " Good luck. Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned to Charlie. I took the pillow from the other side of him and hit him in the face. I did this about three more time when Charlie got up and glared at me. I continued to hit him, in till he got up and took the pillow from me.

" What do you think your doing?" he asked while yawning.

" I think I am getting revenge."

" For what?" he said completely bewildered.

I held up my phone, " For sleeping on my damn phone!"

" Heh. Heh. Funny story actu-"

" Let me guess, you were playing fruit slice last night when I was sleeping."

He looked down, scratching the back of his neck, " Maybe."

" Next time, ask. Am I really that scary?"

" No. NO! You were already asleep and you looked really peaceful so…" he said coming towards me and giving me a hug.

I hugged him back and mumbled into his chest, " Band meeting in 10 minutes at Olivia's house."

" You talked to her?"

" Yeah. She forgives me."

" Why wouldn't she?" he asked kissing my head.

" I don't know," squeezing him tighter.

He picked me up and carried me to the car.

**Scott**

" Jamie get your butt down here. We gotta go!" I yelled up the stairs. Mo was already in the car waiting for us. I walked up the stairs to see Jamie sitting on the floor with his toy truck.

" Are you serious? You can bring the trucks with you. Let's go!"

Jamie looked up, " I don't want to go! Aunt Liv's baby went to heaven. She doesn't deserve that. She's a good person."

I kneeled down next to him, " I know buddy. Why don't you bring some crayons and paper and make pictures for her?"

" Okay!" he got up and got the supplies. He walked back over to me and we walked to the car, got in. Mo looked at me, confused.

" I told him to make Liv cards. He didn't want to go because he doesn't think Olivia deserved her baby to die. Which I agree with."

Mo nodded and drove towards Olivia's house.

**Olivia**

Stella and Charlie got here first. Stella's hair was all over the place. She had a pair of black sweatpants with a shirt that read ' I'm with Delgado.' Charlie looked the same but instead of Delgado it read Yamada. Charlie's hair was almost the same as Stella's but messier.

" I like the matching looks," I said pointing at them, laughing. Wen came up behind me and laughed too. Charlie and Stella looked at each other and started to laugh too.

When we calmed down, Stella looked at me and ran into me.

" Ooof!" I lost my balance and started to fall back when Wen caught me.

" Olivia I am so sorry!" she said wrapping my arms around me.

" I told you, it's okay," hugging her back.

" I know but you cut me off."

" I don't want to hear apologies. That's why. I hear them all the time and it's not there fault. ' Liv, I am so sorry about your mom' or ' Olivia I'm so sorry about your dad' or ' Olive, I'm sorry about your grandmother.' Oh and um I can't breathe."

She pulled back, " I apologize," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

I laughed and shook my head. I stayed in Wen's arms and we talked for a couple of minutes for the Pickett's. Mo pulled up and everybody filed out, including Jamie.

" Hey guys," I yelled as I waved at them.

" Hi Aunt Liv. Hi Aunt Stella."

" Hey little person," Stella said as she ruffled his hair.

" Hey. Hey. It takes eight hours to do that." We all laughed and went to the basement we used as a music room. Jamie sat his tiny table and all of them stared at me, waiting for me to talk.

" Well, here's the music sheets," I said handing each of them their sheets.

" Okay," they all went to their spaces and Wen started to play the opening. I then began to sing:

Here we are now

Everything is about to change

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

A chapter ending but the stories only just begun

A page is turning for everyone

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who

I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go

So excited I can barely even catch my breath

WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who

I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we've got something to say

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday

We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who

I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who

I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever, Wherever I go

" Liv that was amazing!" Stella and Mo said. The guys nodded while Wen wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" Ugh… save that for the bedroom," Stella said.

I laughed, " Your turn, I said switching places with her.

" You're going to need you acoustic," she said pointing towards my mother's old guitar.

"Uh. Okay," Usually Stella's music was rock and roll. She gave us the music sheets and we set up. Charlie started a slow drumbeat, Wen started a sad sounding harmony from his piano and then Stella started to sing:

Night lift up the shades

let in the brilliant light of morning

but steady there now

for I am weak and starving for mercy

sleep has left me alone

to carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong

it's all I can do to hang on

to keep me from falling

into old familiar shoes

how stupid could I be

a simpleton could see

that you're no good for me

but you're the only one I see

love has made me a fool

it set me on fire and watched as I floundered

unable to speak

except to cry out and wait for your answer

but you come around in your time

speaking of fabulous places

create an oasis

dries up as soon as you're gone

you leave me here burning

in this desert without you

everything changes

everything falls apart

can't stop to feel myself losing control

but deep in my senses I know

" Aw. Stells your not stupid, even if you love me," Charlie said, getting up from his drums and hugging Stella.

" I'm not saying I'm stupid for loving me, it's for you loving me," she said letting the tears run down her face.

" Stella Lynn Yamada, I will always love you, no matter what," he said kissing her on the lips.

Mo and I looked at each other and said " Save it for the bedroom!"

Stella pulled back, wiped her tears, and said, " Group Hug!"

We gave each other a hug and Jamie even joined in. We all went up stairs, brought out the lemonade, ordered a pizza from Dante's and talked about everything. That was one of the best afternoons of my life and I will always remember this day.


	10. Fighting for Food

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. It's always cool to have your email be full with alerts. Here's what you've been waiting for:**

**Wen**

The band left a couple hours ago. I wish they were still here. Olivia refuses to eat. Stella really rubbed off on her!

" Will you please eat Liv?"

" No. I told you I'm not hungry," she said as she looked through the pictures Jamie drew her.

" When was the last time you eaten?"

" I don't know… two- three days ago," she said still not looking up at me.

" Are you serious? You haven't eaten in three days! That's it. Olivia you need to eat," I said completely surprised.

" Damn it Wen! I told you I'm not hungry!" she got up from the table, went up the stairs and I heard one of the doors slam shut.

I sat there, frozen to the spot. She never cussed, especially at me. I think I am the only one who makes her this mad! Why is it just me? I got up and texted the only people I know that will make her do something, Mo and Stella.

**From: Wen**

**To: Stella, Mo**

**Need HELP! Liv won't eat. Come over quick. **

**From: Stella**

**K. B there in 5. Charlie wants 2 come.**

**To: Stella**

**Ok.**

**From: Mo**

**Gotta bring Scott & Jamie…**

**To: Mo**

**Alright**

Five minutes later, Mo and Stella pulled up at the same time. I opened the door for them and they all pilled into my house.

" Where is she?" Stella asked.

I pointed to the stairs and the girls followed.

" Hi Uncle Wen. Look I brought me truck!" Jamie said showing me his red truck that was missing a tire.

" Awesome. It looks like it needs another tire," I said pointing at the missing tire.

" It down stairs. I dropped it," He said walking to the stairs with Scott following behind.

I sat down and put my face in my hands.

" How you holding up?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to me.

" Barely. I can't let Liv see me like this. I wouldn't be much help if I did cry all the time. I have to stay strong for her."

" Wen she'll understand if you cry. She knows-" he got cut off my a very familiar scream, we looked at each other and ran up the stairs.

**Olivia**

What's wrong with not being hungry? I had a cup of coffee this morning and some lemonade. I'm hydrated. It's not like I'm starving my self. I am just not hungry! Now I am in the bathroom, waiting for the water to fill up so I can take a bath. I added the soap and got in. I lay there, completely relaxed in till Stella barged in.

" What are you doing?" I said completely bewildered. Mo walked in behind her and shut the door.

" What am _I _doing? What are you doing?" Stella asked. Apparently she was angry.

" Taking a bath," pointing to the bubbles.

" No you are going to get out and then eat."

I rolled my eyes, " I. Am. Not. Hungry."

" Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she asked getting even angrier.

" Yes. Yes I did."

Stella tackled me. She punched me in the face and I could feel her scratching at me. Mo screamed and then Wen and Charlie were in the doorway.

" Get her off of me!" I screamed. Mo tried to pull her off but Stella was too strong. Stella then tried to drag me out of the tub. I held on for dear life.

" Let go! HELP ME!" I screamed again. This is really starting to hurt. I heard my shoulder pop and I screamed out in pain.

" STELLA! GET OFF OF OLIVIA," Charlie yelled and walked in the bathroom. He pulled Stella out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I leaned back on the tub and winced as my shoulder hit the side of the tub. I looked up to see Mo looking at me with horror stricken eyes. Wen was coming towards me, slowly and drained the tub. I looked back done to see the scratch marks on my stomach.

" Are you all right?" Wen said looking over at me.

" No. My shoulder hurts and I can't feel my wrist."

" Let me see," Mo said as she got over the shock. She bent my wrist back and forth. Every time she did that I would wince and try to pull my hand out from hers. She then moved to my shoulder and poked at it. Thank god she's a pediatrician.

" Well it looks like your wrist is broken and your shoulders dislocated. Wen, hold her other shoulder down." He did as he was told and then Mo pushed my shoulder back in. I screamed again and then the pain was gone.

" We need to get her to a doctor for her wrist. I will go get her something to wear." Mo then left the room and went to go find some clothes.

Wen pulled me out of the tub and put me on the counter top, " Are you okay?"

I nodded, put my head on his chest, and sobbed into his chest. Is my life falling to pieces around me? First, I loose a baby and now my best friend tried to fight me.

**Stella**

I was already in a bad mood. Charlie and me were planning the wedding and we couldn't agree on anything and then I got the text from Wen. We came over and I went to go see Olivia and she was in the tub. We had a civil conversation in till she rolled her eyes at me. I hate it when people do that. Then I tackled her. The next thing I know, Charlie was pulling me into their office and let go of me.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, really angry.

" She rolled her eyes and I j-just lost it," I stuttered as I collapsed on the floor and cried. I heard Olivia scream out in pain and I cried even harder. Charlie walked over and rubbed my back in circles. I started to calm down and I lifted my head to see Mo standing in the corner.

" What'd I do to her?"

" You dislocated her shoulder and possibly broke her wrist. She also has a bruise forming where you punched and scratch marks on her stomach.," she said giving me sympathetic smile and walked out.

I felt Charlie stiffen a little and I put my hands on my face and cried again. Eventually Charlie picked me up and carried me to the car.

Did I just loose my best friend?

**Don't hurt me! Olivia will forgive her… maybe…. BWAHAHA**


	11. Apologies and Doctors

**The drama is rising. What will happen between Olivia and Stella? Will they ever be friends again? Will Charlie leave Stella because of her violence? Well the answer is simple… READ!**

**Olivia**

" Well Mrs. Gifford, you are lucky. The bone is just fractured. You'll have to wear a brace for about six weeks. So, if you don't mind, we will have to schedule another appointment six weeks from now. The nurse will be in a minute to give you the brace and schedule the appointment," Dr. Rustenburg then headed for the door.

Before she left, she turned to Wen, " Call me," and gave him a piece of paper.

Wen looked at Dr. Rustenburg, " Um. No. Your patient here is my wife."

She looked at me and snarled, " Well I hope that status changes soon."

Is she seriously messing with me? " Oh. Really? I hope the status of you life changes soon," I snarled back at the piece of trash in the doorway.

Her jaw dropped open, " You're out of line here Miss I'm lead singer of Lemonade Mouth. That's right you probably don't remember me. Remember me Wen? Janet Rustenburg, your last girlfriend before her," pointing a finger at me.

" Yeah I do. I dumped your ass because you cheated on me with Ray Beech. Remember that? Oh and my wife is not out of line, you are," he said standing up, taking my hand and walking out of the room. We walked past one of the nurses and he took the brace out of hands while we continued our way to the car.

Once we were in front of the car, he stopped and looked at me, " Are you okay?"

"No. Not really. This is probably one of the worst days of my life. I'm pretty sure somebody damned my life to be a living hell," I said looking down.

Wen's finger lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him, " You'll always have me. I will never let you go. Never."

What I didn't notice was that he was leaning closer as he talked in till his lips met mine. He kissed me tenderly, like someone whispering in to the wind. All to soon he pulled back.

He looked me in the eyes, " I love you. When we got married and I said my vows it was true. I don't know how to live without you and I don't plan to."

" I love you too. I will always mean mine too. Who knew you could be so romantic?" I said as I smiled and climbed in the car.

**Wen**

During the car ride home, Olivia fell asleep. I couldn't blame her. It's been a long three days. When I pulled into the drive, Stella's car was in the driveway. I stopped the car, got out and went to Olivia's side. I picked her up and went to the front door. Stella was on the front steps waiting for us.

" Uh. Stella, I think you should wait till the morning, when she was up," I said, looking down at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

" O-okay. How bad did I hurt her?"

" Uh. Well you bruised her cheek and she has scratches on her stomach. I think the dislocated shoulder and the her wrist were from both of you pulling back forth."

She let out a shaky breath, " Do you mind if I stay here? I think Charlie wants some space…"

" Yeah. First can you open the door?" I asked as I held the keys out to her. She took the keys and opened the door.

I walked through and carried her to our room. I then took of her jeans and t-shirt off. I replaced them with the sweats she wrote on and sweatshirt that read ' Gotta problem? Talk to my manager'. I laughed at the shocked expression of her face when Stella gave her that. I gently laid her down and went to the closet. I pulled out a blanket for Stella then walked downstairs.

Stella was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself, " God. I am stupid. I don't know how people live with me," She then sat down on the floor and sobbed.

What am I supposed to do? I maybe romantic but this situation is completely too girly. I sat the blanket by her and whispered in her ear " My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too," and walked away

I went up stairs to see Olivia curled in a ball, snoring quietly. I smiled, changed into my pajamas and lay next to her.

**Olivia**

I felt a pair of arms tighten around me as I rolled over. Wen looked down at me and smiled.

" Morning beautiful," he said kissing my forehead.

" Morning," I said, yawning, and snuggling into his chest.

As we laid there in a comfortable silence, a tune hit me. I got up suddenly and ran down the stairs. I continued running till I tripped over something.

" Ooof!" I landed on the floor with a thud. I looked back to see Stella sit up and look around. She saw me and backed away a little.

" Stella? Stella!" I threw my hands around her and gave her a hug. She relaxed a little and hugged me back.

" Olivia, I am so sorry. I was already frustrated and I guess, I took my anger out on you," she said crying.

" Stella, I forgive you but I think it would take a while for me to except you as my best friend again."

" That seems fair," She pulled away and gave me a smile.

" By the way, what are you doing on the floor," I said getting up and holding out my hand for her. She took my hand; once she was up she started crying again.

" C- Charlie wanted a b-break," she stuttered out, " and to give him s-space, I left when h-he f-fell asleep.

" That doesn't mean anything."

" I don't know…"

" Come on let's go eat breakfast," I said towing her to the kitchen.

I cooked some eggs, bacon for Wen and some coffee. I handed Stella her plate, which she ate quickly.

" Wen, breakfast," I yelled.

I sat down at the table and drank my cup of coffee. Wen came down and stared at me.

" What?"

" You still aren't eating!"

" I know that. Thanks for noticing."

He shook his head, took a plate and sat at the table without eating. Stella looked at him and nodded. She pushed her plate back and stared at me.

" What now?"

" We eat when you eat," Wen said staring directly at me.

" I hope you like being hungry," I got up and left. I heard somebody groan and I smirked in response.

I went down stairs and walked to Wen's keyboard and switched it to the piano.

I started the eerie tune that was in my head earlier and started to sing:

I am just another number

Stack me up I'll crumble

And drift along

I am just another nothing

Light me up I'll fall in

And then be gone

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

I am well suited

for erasing

Fading into hazy

I'm sinking strong

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

And then it's all

over and done

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Well suited for erasing

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

Fading into hazy

Lalay lalay lalay

Oh

I'm sinking

Strong

Once I finished the song, somebody was clapping. I looked over to see Wen and Stella standing in the corner. They both had notepads under their arms.

Wen came towards me, " That was very good," and wrapped me in a hug. He turned me around so I could face Stella,

" Who knew you could play piano like that?" Stella said looking astonished

" I learn from the best," I said nudging Wen in the stomach.

" That she does," Wen said chuckling.

" Oh. Wait you guys stay here," I said, running up the stairs to the kitchen and grabbing a piece of bacon. I ran back down to where Stella and Wen were standing. They looked at me and I showed them the piece of bacon. I took a bite and ran back up stairs. I heard Wen and Stella follow. I sat down at the table and smirked.

" Thank god. I'm starving!" Wen said as he sat next to me, taking a bite of the eggs.

" Damn girl, it looks like I am rubbing off on you," Stella said. All of us started to laugh.

" Oh trust me, I know," Wen said.

I stuck out my tongue and let the two eat.

" We should go bowling tonight," I said as I placed the piece of bacon on Wen's plate.

" Sounds fun," Stella said.

Wen nodded, " Liv, why won't you finished one piece of bacon?"

" I told you, I'm not hungry but you guys are."

Wen looked at me disappointed and Stella just shook her head. Before anyone could say anything else the phone rang. I got up from the table to answer it.

" Hello?"

**Charlie**

When I opened my eyes, Stella wasn't there on her side of the bed. I got up and looked on the couch. She wasn't there either. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge:

_Charlie,_

_You said you wanted a break. I can't stay here knowing that you could break it off at anytime, so I'm giving you some space. I'm sorry. _

_ Love, Stells_

I didn't mean a break in the relationship. I meant wedding planning. I walked to the phone and called Mo.

"Hello?"

"Mo. It's me, Charlie. Is Stella with you?"

"No. Why?"

"She's not here but she left this note."

"Oh. Check with Wen and Olivia. Call if you can't find her."

" Alright," as soon as I hung up the phone I called Olivia.

" Hello?"

" Is Stella with you?"

"Charlie? Yeah she's," I heard someone whisper yelling at Olivia. Olivia let out a breath and said, " No. No she's not here."

" Liar. I will be there in five."

" Okay. Call me when you find her," and she hung up the phone.

I put on my shoes and headed towards the Gifford house hold.

**Aww, they made up. Will the Dr. Rustenburg show up again? What do you think?**


	12. Payback's a Bitch

**Okay people, this chapter is going to be kinda short. The next two chapters are about them bowling. There is going to be karaoke. Should I put the lyrics down or just the title of the song? Put your opinion in the review box, please and thank you.**

**Charlie**

I drove as fast as I could to Wen's house. I didn't even hit a red light. Within three minutes I was in front of their house. I ran to the door and knocked.

Wen answered the door, " Hey Charlie."

" Stella still here?"

Olivia appeared behind Wen, " Yeah. She was going to leave but, let's just say payback is a bitch."

Wen and Olivia burst out laughing as they let me in.

I walked in and saw Stella in the kitchen. Olivia was right payback is a bitch. Stella was tied to the chair with a bandana in her mouth and one covering her eyes. I walked over to her and pulled out the 'gag'. She coughed and spit on arm.

" Ew. Stella it's me," she relaxed at the sound of my voice and let me untie her blindfold.

She looked up at me and started to cry. I untied the rope and held her in my lap.

" Shh. Shh. Stella it's okay. I'm here," I repeated this for about five minutes in till she stopped crying and looked up at me. I brushed away the tears on her cheeks with my thumbs and kissed her forehead. She laid her head on my shoulder and hugged herself closer to me.

" Stells, I didn't mean to take a break in our relationship. I meant the wedding planning."

She looked up again and mouthed the words "Oh."

I looked her in the eyes and then let my eyes wander to her lips. When I looked back up, she was smiling. I pressed my lips to hers and stayed in the passionate lock for a while. Finally, we pulled back, resting my forehead on hers, breathing heavy and whispered, " I love you, Yamada."

"I love you too, Delgado."

I smiled and picked her up. I set her on her feet and we walked out. Wen was snoring on the couch and Olivia was sitting next to him. She took a pillow and whacked him in the head.

His head shot up **( A.N. Like in the Proposal w/ Sandra Bullock)** and glared at the giggling Olivia.

" Nice one Liv," Stella said, laughing with her.

Olivia looked up and took a bow. When she got back up, Wen whacked her in the head and started laughing. She tackled him, making him fall back.

" I think we should go before things get to heated," I said pulling Stella with me. They waved at us as we left and headed home.


	13. Bowling and Karoake

**Karaoke time baby! Some lyrics will be in here and some titles.**

**Olivia**

" Truce," I gasped as Wen tickled my sides.

" Say your sorry," he said with a devilish grin on his face.

" S-sorry," I breathed out and he stopped tickling me. I collapsed on his chest, breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close in till my breathing returned to normal.

I started to get up, but Wen held me down, " Where do you think you're going?"

" I am going to go text Mo and Scott. My phone is in the kitchen," I said pointing to the kitchen.

" Oh. No." he said holding out his phone to me.

**To: Mo, Scott**

**From: Wen**

**Bowling 2nite. Meet here at 8:30!**

**-Liv**

A few minutes later Mo texted back:

**From: Mo**

**All right. How will u bowl?**

**From: Wen**

**I bowl with my right, brace on left.**

**From: Mo**

**K. See you then!**

~~~0oooo0~~~

" Look they have karaoke!" I squealed as I scribbled my name on the sign up sheet. Mo, Stella, and the guys wrote their name on the paper after I did.

" First you have to eat something," Wen stated as he ordered the shoes for him and me.

" Fine," I said as I put on the ugly bowling shoes and walked to concession stand.

" One pretzel, please," I said to the lady behind the counter. She pulled a pretzel out of the box and handed it to me.

" Five dollars," I gave her the money and walked back to our table.

I sat down next to Wen and watched as Stella and Charlie sent the ball down the lanes at the same time. They both scored strikes. Mo and Scott's turn was next. Mo bowled a seven and Scott got a spare. Then it was Wen's and my turn. Wen got a 8 and I got a gutter ball.

" Looks like someone needs practice," Wen said as we sat down.

I elbowed him in the arm and ate a piece of my pretzel. Wen smiled at me and opened his mouth but got interrupted.

" Look who's here," a voice that I never wanted to hear again said behind me.

I looked to see _Janet Rustenburg_ standing there.

" What do _you_ want?" I snarled at her. I heard Mo and Stella whispering behind me but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

" Hmm. Good Question. World Peace, a new car, and _you _out of the picture," she said pointing at me.

" Well, it looks like none of those things are happening," Wen said with a tone I never heard him use before. Was it anger?

" I don't know Wennie Pooh. I have my ways," Janet said as she laughed like a villain in a cartoon.

" Even if those thing happen, I don't think Wen would go to _you_," Stella growled at her.

" Maybe, maybe not my dear Stella."

" Don't you dare call me that again!" Stella growled. Her hands were shaking. This can't be good. Charlie noticed and put his hands in her shoulders.

" Oh and Olivia, I signed both of us up for the karaoke and I took the liberty of choosing the song," Janet said, smirking at me.

" WHY?" I said nearly yelling over the music.

" Are you scared? To show Wen who has a better voice," she chuckled, looking me dead in the eye.

" I think I already know who that is," Wen said.

" Trying to get your _slut_ out of this I see."

" EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I said, completely yelling over the music and standing up. People from the other lanes were starting to stare.

" You heard me. It must be true since you are so defensive. I wonder why your mom didn't teach you any better."

I walked forward and whispered in her ear, " My mom has been dead since I was four. I am defensive because it's not true. Oh and why didn't your mother tell you to move on," Janet stiffened and I pulled away.

" Okay Bowlers, we have a karaoke challenge, Olivia Gifford and Janet Rustenbutt! They will be singing Diva by Beyoncè!" the announcer said into the microphone. I was laughing my head off and Janet _Rustenbutt_ looked like her head was going to blow up.

" Olivia, are you sure you can do this?" Mo whispered in my ear.

" I have to. It's the only way to get her to leave me alone," I responded and walked to the announcer to got the microphone.

I walked to other side of the alley and started to sing:

(Olivia**,** Janet, _Stage directions_)

**I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva**

_I started to walk down towards the carpeted lanes like a runway with my back towards the crowd_

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a

**Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla**

**Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla**

**Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla**

**Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla**

_I turned around quickly and started to strut back up to the table the band is at_

**Stop the track, let me state facts**

**I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back**

**Fifty million round the world**

**And they said that I couldn't get it**

I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend

How you gone be talkin' shit?

You act like I just got up in it

Been the number one diva in this game for a minute

_Wen and Charlie helped me up onto the table, Janet and some guy did the same, now we are both on the same table _

**I know you read the paper**

**The one that they call a queen**

**Every radio round the world know me**

**'Cause that's where I be**

I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a**

_Janet pushed me on the shoulder, trying to make me fall back, before I fell I did a back flip and the crowed cheered_

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up

Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler

Getting money, divas getting money

If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me

**Tell me somethin' where your boss at?**

**Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back**

**I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha**

**What you said, she ain't no diva**

_I jumped on the concession stand and started to use it as a runway _

**Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla**

**Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla**

**Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla**

**Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla**

Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game

What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage

I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid

She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made

**This is a stick up, stick up**

**I need them bags, uh, that money**

**A stick up, stick up**

**You see them ask, where that money?**

All my ladies get it up

I see you, I do the same

Take it to another level

No passengers on my plane

**I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva**

This is a stick, up stick up

I need them bags, uh, that money

Stick up, stick up

You see them ask where that money

**Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla**

**Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla**

**Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla**

**Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla**

_I walked to the edge and somersaulted off_ _making the crowed cheer again_

I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva**

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey**

_I finished the song and gave the mic back to the announcer_

" Thank you girls. Now it's time to vote. We vote here with clapping. When I say their name clap, the person with the loudest claps wins! Okay, Olivia," the crowd went wild. It almost sounded like the concerts we did nine years ago. Once the crowd calmed down he said, " Now Janet," there were a few claps here and there.

" Looks like Olivia's the winner!" he said handing me a coupon for a free pizza.

Janet glared at me, " This is _not_ over," and stormed out of the bowling alley.

I started to walk by the table; Stella and Mo tackled me.

" How did you learn how to all those flips? Why didn't you do any of them on tour?" Mo said completely shocked.

" I took gymnastics as a kid but I quit in high school before I met you guys. I still practice at home on the trampoline in the backyard."

" Why did you quit?" Stella asked.

" Gram was getting old and I needed to care of her."

" Oh. Any way you did so well. I didn't know you could sing stuff like that!" Stella and Mo exclaimed at the same time.

I laughed and started to walk again, but ran into somebody.

"Olivia! That was so good!" Charlie said, patting my head.

" Uh. Thanks Charles," saying his full name to annoy him like he does when he pats my head. He stopped patting my head and glared at me.

" You asked for it," I stated and Scott started to laugh from behind Charlie.

" Nice job, Liv"

" Thanks Scott," I said and continued to walk towards our table, ready to see the person I loved the most.

Wen was standing at the table, waiting for me. Our eyes locked and I ran towards him. He hugged ma and kissed me on the lips.

" You we're amazing," he said kissing my forehead.

" Thank you. I guess it's our turn to bowl."

" Yep," he said as he pulled us towards to the lanes.

I imagined the little pins as Janet and threw the ball down the lane. They all fell down and Wen stared at me in shock.

" What?"

" You bowled a strike!"

" Helps if you imagine them as Janet," We both laughed and sat back down hand in hand.

Wen was proud of me for eating the whole pretzel. I gave the rest of them the coupon for the free pizza. All of the pizza was gone within ten minutes, thanks to Charlie. Stella, Mo, and me sang My girls by Christina Aguilera ft. Peaches. Stella sang Second Chance by Shinedown. Mo sang A Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff. Stella cried when Charlie sang Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars for her.

It was about one thirty when we all started to get tired.

" We should do this again," Stella mumbled as Charlie carried her out.

" How about tomorrow night, it's a Saturday so we can stay all night. We'll have to bring Jamie though," Scott said.

We all nodded in agreement and climbed into my car. Wen sat in the passenger seat, Mo and Scott in the back, with Charlie who was holding a sleeping Stella. I pulled in front of our house and waved bye to Mo, Scott and Charlie. We walked into the empty house and walked to our room. I lay down and Wen lay down next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

**I don't own any of the songs listed above. Next chapter is the rematch!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the wait. I had to study for all these tests. Don't teachers know we have stuff to do? Any way, chapter 14…

**Wen**

I yawned and rolled over. That was odd. I should have collided into Olivia. I opened my eyes and saw the bed empty. I looked at the clock on her side of the bed. **1:30! **In the afternoon! I never slept this late! I got up and pulled on a shirt, ran down the stairs, but stopped when I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened the door and saw the band including Jamie.

" Whoa! Wendell you look a mess. Did you just get up?" Stella said as she barged into the house.

" You do look bad," Mo said following Stella and sitting on the couch. Everyone nodded and came in.

" Where Aunt Olive?" Jamie said stepping back to look up at me.

" Uh. I don't know…" I said sheepishly.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, " What? I just got up!"

" Found her," Charlie stated as he pointed out the window, towards the trampoline.

" Ooo! I want to see her practice!" Mo said and ran outside with everybody following her.

I knew she wouldn't be able to hear us because one time I was yelling at her and she didn't respond.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into the kitchen and saw the sliding glass door open. I yawned, it was 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday and looked around for some coffee since Olivia was already up._

_Guess what? There wasn't any!_

_I marched outside to see where Olivia was. (Did I mention I'm not a morning person.)? Olivia was on the new trampoline that I just built yesterday. She was doing all these flippy things. I watched in awe for five minutes and then I remembered my reason for being out here._

" _Hey Liv! Where's the coffee?" I yelled._

_Did she look up? No. Did she miss a beat? No. Do I know where the coffee is? Ye- no!_

_I stood there fuming as I waited. She ended the routine with at least a twenty foot high jump, as she started to comeback down she did the spiral thing three times, and landing on her feet._

_She hopped down and walked into me. She pulled out her headphones and looked at me, confused._

" _What are you doing up? Why do you look so angry?"_

" _Oh. Um. You know, I wanted to watch you?" _

" _She looked at me, " Okay?" and continued towards the house._

" _Oh! Wait!" she turned around, " where's the coffee?"_

" _In the coffee maker…"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah… I just didn't put it in a mug…"_

" _Oh! Okay."_

_~End~_

The band watched in fascination as Olivia's body moved gracefully in the air and falling back down on her feet, just to be launched in the air again. She finished with a double back flip. She jumped off and pulled the headphones out of ears. The band clapped and Olivia looked startled.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

" We decided to some early to hang before the bowling," Scott said and everyone nodded in agreement.

" Thank you Scott for your boring speech. Let's get down to business."

Scott glared at her while all of us looked confused.

Stella smirked, " That was AMAZING!"

Everyone laughed except Charlie.

" The gymnastics," I whispered over to him.

"Oh," he whispered back.

I shook my head and put my arm around Olivia's shoulders.

" Looks like someone has a lot of all nighters," Stella said smirking.

Olivia and me both blushed a deep red.

" Shut the hell up Stella"

We all laughed and walked inside. We talked for a while, Olivia playing with Jamie.

_**Some magical voice from Above**_

_What no one knew about was the things that waited for them in the near future_

**Okay. I know I lied. This was supposed to have the rematch in it but I liked how the story flowed so I thought I should leave it. I will try to write the net chapter tomorrow since I have no school!**


	15. Words hurt but Stones don't

**Well rematch time! **

**Mo**

We arrived at the bowling alley around eight. We decided to go early since we had Jamie and we could leave a little bit earlier. Apparently there was karaoke again and we signed up… again. Karaoke is fun but yesterday with Janet whatever her name was, it was tense.

I was glad to see Olivia eat again but Wen said she only ate a biscuit this morning. Now she's eating pieces of a pretzel. She also was getting better at bowling. When I asked her what was her secret she said ' I will never tell.' I think her and Stella need to spend sometime apart…

Wen went to the bathroom and Olivia was about to come back to the table from bowling but her body froze. I followed her gaze to see Janet Rustenbutt. I think that's her name . Janet was smirking at her like she the Joker or something.

" Hello Olivia. It's nice to see you again."

Olivia continued to stay frozen in place but I saw her hands clench and her face was turning red.

Jamie was pulling my hair and I looked down to see his questioning gaze.

"Who that, mommy?"

" Uh. A person we went to school with. We don't like her," I whispered in his ear.

" I see that,' he whispered back looking at Scott's clenched fists and Charlie's expression. I don't really know what he's trying to do because in my opinion it looks like he's constipated.

I hear someone clear his throat and look up. Wen was standing behind Janet.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at his ex.

"Wennie Pooh, it's a bowling alley and I came here to bowl."

" Okay. Why can't you do that without bothering us?" Stella said completely annoyed.

" Don't worry, I just came to tell Olivia it's our turn."

Olivia was holding her breath, trying to calm down. It wasn't really working.

" Ready for what?" Charlie asked.

" Karaoke!" Olivia said for the first time. Her voice sounded deathly.

" ALRIGHT PARTY PEOPLE. WE HAVE ANOTHER KAROAKE CHALLENGE! A REMATH BETWEEN JANET AND OLIVIA FROM LAST NIGHT AND THEY WILL SONG FREAK THE FREAK OUT BY VICTORIA JUSTICE!" the announcer yelled into the microphone.

Janet smirked at Olivia who was walking towards the announcer. He handed them the microphones.

**( Olivia**, Janet, _Stage directions_)

**Are you listening?**

**Hear me talk, Hear me sing.**

**Open up the door,**

**Is it less, is it more**?

_Olivia points to her ear and rolls her eyes_

**When you tell me to beware,**

**Are you here? Are you there?**

**Is it something I should know?**

**Easy come, Easy go.**

**Nodding your head,**

Don't hear a word I said

Can't communicate, when you wait

Don't relate.

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew, so,

What's it gonna be,

Tell me can you hear me?

**(Hear me, can you hear me?)**

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, You never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'm throwing on a fit

Never listen, You never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

**Is freak the freak out, hey!**

**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**

**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.**

_Olivia starts to run and then jumps on one of the tables._

**Patience running thin**

**Running thin, come again**

**Tell me what I get**

**Opposite, opposite**

**Show me what is real**

**If it breaks does it heal**

**Open up your ear**

**Why you think that I'm here?**

_Janet tries to do what Olivia did but 2 guys helped her_

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me

Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do?

Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be

Tell me can you hear me?

**I'm so sick of it,**

**Your attention deficit**

**Never listen, You never listen.**

**I'm so sick of it,**

**So I'll throw another fit**

**Never listen, You never listen.**

**I scream your name,**

**It always stays the same.**

**I scream and shout,**

**So what I'm gonna do now**

Is freak the freak out, Hey!

_Olivia does a backflip and makes her way back to the announcer_

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...

**Easy come, easy go**

Easy come, easy go

**(Can you hear me?)**

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream, and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, Hey!

**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**

**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.**

**I scream your name**

**But you never listen**

**No you never listen**

**But you never listen **

" WELL, WE ALL KNOW HOW TO VOTE! FIRST OFF OLIVIA," the crowd went wild but Janet interrupted them.

" We all know Olivia White from Lemonade Mouth right?"

**Olivia**

The crowd nodded in agreement. Where was she going with this? I looked back at the band and they all looked confused too.

" Well she married Wen Gifford and got pregnant. But the slut she is got an abortion! She killed an innocent baby!"

My body went into lockdown. I wanted to run out of here but my body wouldn't obey. I looked at the band and they looked just as shocked. That's when people started to boo and throw things at me. I felt soda stain the front of my white shirt. Pizza staining my exposed skin. The only thing I could do was cry. Janet was laughing at me and that's when I could feel my body again.

I ran out of the god-awful place.

She planned to ruin my life, making it the deepest pit in hell and dragging the people I love with me.

**Stella**

That little shit head! What has Olivia done to deserve this? She ran out. Wen and Mo followed. That left Charlie, Scott, and me. My anger got the best of me and I stormed towards Janet.

"What the hell is wrong with?"

"Oh. Dear Stella, you didn't know that about your best friend? All well," she turned her back on me. NOBODY and I mean NOBODY does that to Stella Yamada!

I jumped on her back. She almost fell over but she caught herself. I got in a few punches before she slammed back into a wall. It didn't really hurt but let's just say if I did what I am going to do in high school I would have been expelled.

**Charlie**

Next thing I know Scott and Me are reluctantly pulling Stella off of a battered Janet. We ran out of there with me holding Stella over my shoulder. She was kicking and cussing me out…. I don't think she realized it was I. Scott was behind me carrying Jamie.

We got the car and I put Stella in, quickly closing the door before she can get out. Eventually she calmed down and knocked on the window. I opened the door and she spun so her feet were hanging out of the car.

"Did they find Olivia?"

"No…" Scott said still holding Jamie who fell asleep.

" Tell them to check her Gram's grave stone."

I pulled out my phone and called Wen.

"Hello?"

**Wen**

Charlie told me to check Gram's gravestone and he hung up.

" Mo we need to go cross town."

" Why woul- Oh."

She started to drive again. We reached the graveyard in five minutes. I ran out of the car and up the path to Gram's gravestone. I reached the White's row of gravestones and saw my wife sitting with her back towards me. I walked over to her slowly and sat down next to her. I heard Mo behind me. She sat down on Olivia's other side and put her hand on her shoulder. We stayed there for a long time; the only noise was Mo and I humming 'More than a Band.'

Finally, Olivia fell asleep with her shoulder on my head. I carried her back to the car with Mo in front. I held her in my lap as Mo drove us home.

_**Some magical voice from Above**_

_What nobody saw was the guy in the corner taking pictures and recording at the bowling alley._

**Janet's a real bitch! I promise things will get better in later chapters, maybe. **


	16. Aftermath

**Okay, the tension is rising. How will Olivia react? Will she ever be the same quiet but meaningful person? Or a person who's just… quiet?**

**Olivia**

_A baby was looking up at me from my arms. The baby had fire red locks with big brown eyes. Freckles were splattered along the top of their cheeks and nose. I was content. Life couldn't get better._

_I was holding the baby, watching it sleep perfectly in my arms. All of a sudden the babies eyes snapped open, pain in the poor things eyes, lips turning blue. The baby was slowly fading._

' _Why did you do it?'_

_It was like a little kids voice, echoing in my head, embedding itself in my memory, wrapping me in guilt._

**Wen**

I yawned and pulled Olivia closer to me, her head resting at the crook of my neck. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. Why was she the one going through all this pain? Her mom died when she was four. Her dad arrested by the time she was six. Gram died two days after we graduated. What if Lemonade Mouth didn't work? Would she be dead? Would she have died because of all the grief she was doomed to?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a warm liquid spilling down my neck, running down my chest and then staining the sheets. I rolled Olivia on her back. She was breathing in short gasps with tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls.

" Olivia. Olivia! Get up sweetie. Get up! Olivia!"

She jumped a little and her eyes flew open. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. She started blinking to clear them. She looked at me and started crying again. I lifted her up and placed her in my lap. I started rubbing circles on her back and kissed the top of her head. After ten minutes she started to clam down. The tears stopped falling and her breathing became even.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, " Bad dream."

" Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and started talking. Tears stung my eyes as she told me. It was all _her _fault. Planting this seed in Olivia's head. Making it sound like it's all her fault. When she was finished she looked up at me. Her eyes had unshed tears in them.

I pulled her closer, " We will get through this. We know it's not true and we will set the record straight."

She smiled a little and hope took over the guilt in her eyes. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tight. I hugged her back. We sat there for a while, in till her breathing became even against my chest. I looked down to see my wife peacefully sleeping in my arms. I slowly lay down on my side, making sure not to shift her weight too much. I quickly fell asleep, trying to forget the dream she told me about.

~~~0oooo0~~~

I felt something lifting my arm. My arms snapped open to see Olivia lifting my arm like a weight. I moved my arm for her and she jumped a little.

" Sorry."

" I have been trying to lift your arm so I can go to the bathroom for ten minutes!" she exclaimed.

I flexed my arm and chuckled, " I do lift one hundred and fifty pounds."

She glared at me and started to get up.

" Wait! What time is it?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, " Noon. I'm gonna start getting ready so we can leave to met your parents at one- thirty."

I nodded. I got out of bed and walked towards our closet, stopping to pull a pair of dark jeans out of the drawer and put them on. Then I proceeded to go to the closet and took out a light blue sweater. I walked down stairs and turned on the television.

I was watching _Sports Center _when Olivia came down the stairs. She had black skinny jeans, a floral top, and a pair of black flats.

" You ready?"

" Yeah. Let's go," she said grabbing her purse out of the closet and walking towards the door.

The car ride to my parents' house was quiet but comfortable. We arrived with five minutes to spare. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Georgie. Georgie is now sixteen. She had red curly hair that went to the small of her back with dark green eyes.

" Hey Olivia. Hi Wen," she said giving us hugs as we came in.

Sydney walked out of the kitchen and greeted us, " Hey guys. Dinner will be done in about an hour. Your dad is watching _The Music Scene_ down stairs."

I went down the stairs, " Hey dad," I greeted and Olivia went to go sit next to him.

We were talking about baseball when we cut off by Olivia yelling.

" NO. NO. NO!" She stood up and started crying. My dad looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I shrugged and looked at the television.

" Somebody sent in a video of Olivia White at a bowling alley last night. Her karaoke rival called her slut and said she got an abortion. We don't know if this is true but Olivia was later seen running out while people threw stuff at her. Also, Stella Yamada was seen being pulled off of the person who made the accusation. We will give you more information in later additions. Thanks for watching, I am Moxie Morris giving you information on all things music."

Olivia was on the floor, rocking back and forth. My dad and Sydney, who must came down to see what was going on, was watching me. Shit! I didn't tell them Olivia was pregnant.

I walked over and held Olivia close. I looked up at my family and told them everything. When I was done they gave Olivia, who calmed down and was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest, a hug.

We decided to leave early and headed home.

**Charlie**

Stella was sitting on my lap with Mo and Scott on my left. We were in front of Wen and Olivia's house. Stella saw the video of Olivia and we rushed over here. Wen's car pulled into the driveway. He and Olivia came out of the car. Wen looked stressed out and Olivia had her head down.

Stella got up and ran into Olivia with Mo close behind. They wrapped her in a hug and Olivia broke down. She started crying and Wen looked like he wanted to.

Wen sat down next to Scott and me. Then he covered his face with his hands.

" What are you gonna do?" Scott asked.

" I don't know. I guess once we're ready we will go onto Moxie's show and tell her and the world what really happened."

" Don't forget we all will be here for you and Olivia. Through everything, we will do everything to help get this right," I declared and Scott nodded. Wen looked up at me with shock written all over his face.

" What? I can be deep." I heard someone snort and looked in front of me to see Mo trying not to laugh and Olivia was still looking down. Stella was glaring at Mo.

" It's true. That's why I fell in love with him," Stella said smirking.

" Hey! I thought it was my charm and good looks!" I said with mock hurt.

" Hmm… keep telling your self that," Stella said, kissing my cheek.

All of us laughed, except Wen and Olivia. Wen was watching Olivia, who hasn't looked up yet.

" What's wrong, Liv?" Wen questioned.

" She planned all of this. A living hell to drown all of you in with me," she cried out and started to cry again. Tears were staining the sidewalk quickly in till the drops turned into a big glob.

" We will always be with you, no matter what. That's what being a friend is about," Mo said smiling a little.

Olivia started to calm down. The tears slowing down and she looked up.

" How could I have lived without you guys?"

We all awed like in a television show and had a group hug.


	17. Help

**Wen**

" Livy, it's been three days, you have to get up sometime," I pleaded with her.

She shook her head into the pillow and started mumbling, " I have gotten up. To go to the bathroom."

I sighed, " When was the last time you ate?"

" Bowling alley."

" Aren't you hungry?"

" No."

" Why? That's not normal!" I exclaimed.

She got on her knees so she was eye level with me, " That is probably the most normal thing in my life! Your ex is some psycho trying to ruin our marriage! When most people loose a baby, they don't get booed or pizza thrown at them. They don't have a video on one of the most popular TV shows with a person falsely accusing you as a slut and getting an abortion. _That_ is not normal!" She finished in tears and curled back into herself.

I never thought of it that way before. She is right though. We aren't normal. We thought after Lemonade Mouth paparazzi would leave us alone. We go to college and get normal jobs. Act if none if it happened. We didn't think that we would have to hide from the world.

" We can fix this-" I started to say but then she cut me off.

" No we can't. We can't fix Janet. She won't stop till she has us split apart."

" There are options. Restraining orders could work."

" That's just a piece of paper! Sure we go to Moxie's show. Tell the world what really happened. Well, guess what? She's still out there, waiting for the right moment. Don't you understand that?"

" Do you want to get a divorce? Are you saying goodbye?" the pain clearly in my voice.

" No, I want all the pain to go away. Forget all the things that happened to me. What did I do to deserve this?" she said curling back into the ball, shaking.

" I don't know Liv. You're a good person. It doesn't seem like Charlie's theory applies to you, does it? Ying and Yang." I answered her, knowing they were rhetorical. I rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe. Eventually she looked up, her eyes blood shoot and puffy.

" I need help," she whispered barely audible.

" What?"

" I need help. I need to get rid of all this pain. I needed it for a while…" she said a little louder.

" What do you mean?" I asked totally confused.

" I have been holding all of this crap in for too long. It's eating me alive."

" Why can't you tell me or the band?"

" It'll hurt. To feel all of the stuff I've been through. A complete stranger doesn't know me and they can't feel the pain."

" Is that what you really want?"

" Would you rather have me dead?"

" Good point. I'll make some calls," I said kissing the top of her head.

**Mo**

" She's doing what?" Stella and me asked at the same time.

" She said she needs help. She doesn't want to tell us, so I'm going to ask them to video tape the session. I booked her an all day appointment since it's her whole life."

" She really doesn't want to hurt us," Stella mumbled to herself.

Wen nodded glumly, "The appointment is tomorrow, so you guys and the rest of the band meet at my house around midnight so we can watch the video."

" Okay, Jamie is at my parents house." I said.

Stella nodded numbly and walked out of Dante's.


	18. The Video

" Mrs. Gifford we have the whole day, so let's start from the beginning."

" My mom died in a car accident when I was four. I was in the car with her. A car slammed onto her side, killing her instantly. I only got a few cuts from when the glass shattered. "

" My dad got into a lot of trouble. He became a druggie and we were desperate. I remember one day when I asked when mommy was coming back. You have to remember I was only four and death didn't really make any sense at the time. Anyway, looking back on it, his pupils were dilated and he smelt like a street corner downtown. He got so mad. He got off the couch and started to sway a little. He backed me up into the corner and slapped me, hard, in the face."

" Things went like that for a while. Christmas passed. My birthday passed and then Christmas came back around. Same with my birthday. He wouldn't let me leave the house. I had to stay in my room all the time. I got one meal a day, dinner. Sometimes I would be lucky and he would only hit me once, but that wasn't often. Most days he would hit me more than a I could count."

" One day, he never came in. The night before, he beat the hell out of me and my breathing was labored. It was around afternoon when I heard footsteps, a lot of them. I heard doors open and close and people saying 'clear'. Then came my door. I heard someone jiggle the knob. I went into the corner of the room, my breathing becoming shallow. All of a sudden the door was kicked in. A woman with a fedora

**( A/N from prime suspect) **came in. She saw me and called for an ambulance. Then I blacked out."

" The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I was dehydrated, two broken ribs, and malnutrition. I had many bruises from where he would slap me. The same detective came in and asked me all these questions. Apparently, my dad was working the corner and he was found stabbed. If a police officer weren't working undercover, he would have died. They arrested him for life, domestic abuse and other things that had to do with drugs."

" I was left in the custody of my Gram. It was the first time I met her; she looked a lot like my mom. She had grey curly hair that had a little blonde towards the bottom. She also had piercing blue eyes. The only thing I had from my dad was my eye color."

" She took me home, which was across the country in Mesa, Arizona. The climate was very different from the cold winters of Maine but I got used to it quickly. My grandmother enrolled me in first grade. She would say I was too intelligent for kindergarten. She taught me how to read and write during the summer. For the first time since my mom died, I was happy."

" But then school started. I refused talk to anybody. Eventually the kids would stay away from me. I would eat lunch by self. My Gram was getting worried. I would only talk to her. But one day, a kid with red hair and missing his front tooth walked up too me. He said his name was Wen. Things got better after that. We were best friends, joined at the hip. We were like that for the rest of elementary school and part of middle school."

" In eighth grade he got his first girlfriend, Janet Rustenburg. It was a couple of months later when Janet pulled me underneath of the stairwell. She told me never to talk to him again and then slapped me. She said if I ever did she would make my life a living hell and I would wish I was dead."

" For the rest of middle school and the beginning of high school, I didn't talk to him. He would wonder what happened. The only thing I could do was run away as fast as I could. I would watch him from a distance. Watch the way he grew up. The way he would he would treat the people around him. Sometimes I would wish I were part of his group, still his best friend. One day I was walking home and saw Janet and Ray making out. I couldn't let Wen get hurt, so I did the first thing I thought of."

" I wrote a note telling him to go behind the school building. I new he would do it. So I climbed the tree, it wasn't very hard; I was in my fifth year of gymnastics. Janet and Ray were making out, again. Then, I saw Wen come up. He started screaming at her and I felt a little guilty but, it meant he wouldn't get hurt after it was too late."

" After that, I continued to be ignored. Janet started to go by Jules **( A/N Didn't see that coming, did ya?) ** Life was back to normal, I guess. Then I got detention for reading in the janitor closet. I was going to lay low and sit with my head down."

" The new rebel girl was there, Stella Yamada. Charlie Delgado was there, but at the time, I knew he was the kid with frizzy hair in my Spanish class. Mo Bangaree was there, the only thing I knew about her was that she hung out with Ray's group. Then he walked in. I was so nervous. I looked down and cursed my self for wearing my hair in a braid."

" I felt someone staring at me, I looked up to see Wen looking at me. I looked down quickly and folded the edge of my book. The next thing I knew I heard a beat and I started to hum along and then eventually sing. Then Lemonade Mouth started. Wen and I started our friendship again, like nothing happened. I then started to feel things for him."

**Olivia**

" What the hell are you doing?" I said to the band. They were watching me with the therapist.

" We were worried abo-" Mo started to say.

" Okay, thanks. But I didn't want to tell you this for a reason! I mean look at Wen! He's crying! Or Charlie, he looks like he wants to punch something. Stella and you are about to cry! And Scott, you look guilty!" I said running towards the DVD player. I tried to take the disc out but someone tackled me.

" NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled trying to get out of a strong grip.

The person didn't let go. I still tried to get out of their grip but they wouldn't budge. I started to hyperventilate, tears stinging my eyes. I brought my knee up hit them where it hurts. The person grunted and let go. I ran up the stairs and out the door. I heard someone running after me and ran faster.

My foot got caught on the sidewalk and I fell. I curled into a ball and cried, remembering my dad.

" Olivia! Are you okay?" Wen whispered in my ear.

I looked up and saw his concerned tear-stained face. I wiped the tears from my face and wiped his away. He took my hand and kissed it.

" Is it true? Did she really threaten you? Did you still care about me?"

I nodded, " Still do. Um… who did I knee in uh… you know?"

" Scott. I tried to tell him to let go but he didn't listen…"

I got up and started to walk back towards our house, Wen holding my hand.

****

**Scott**

" Shit! That hurt!" I said holding frozen peas to my area.

" What do you expect? She was already mad and you held her down like a monkey!" Stella exclaimed slapping the back of my head. Mo nodded and slapped the back of my head also.

" True…" Olivia and Wen came in. Wen glared at me and Olivia looked around nervously.

" Scott, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you and the video…" Olivia said looking up at me trailing off.

" Liv it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted you to be okay and it seemed like the video told us what was wrong with you."

" You saw most of it. The rest is mostly about the lady asking annoying questions."

" Are you ready to go to Moxie's?" Stella asked timidly.

Olivia nodded slowly, " I think so."

" Oh and I wrote a song!" she said, getting excited.

" Of course you did," Wen said chuckling and kissing the top of her head.

" We should make it a vacation so we can bring Jamie," Mo said.

" Yes. We get to go on vacation!" Charlie exclaimed

We nodded in agreement and set the date. We are leaving on Saturday and coming back a week later.

**Sorry about the video being cut short. I just wanted to save a little for the interview. I know in the book, Olivia's dad went to jail for man slaughter but I thought about spicing it up a little…**


	19. Letters

**Wen**

Olivia has been very… distant for the past week after the video incident. When I would ask her a question, she would either say yes, no, or change the subject. She has started eating again, though. Usually half a sandwich, but hey, who's complaining.

Now we are sitting on the airplane. We just took off five minutes ago and Olivia is going through her bag, pulling out her iPod.

" No," I said taking away her iPod.

" What?"

" We are on this plane for a while and you can't avoid me since you're sitting next to me."

She sat back and waved her hand for me to proceed.

**Olivia **

" I knew you were lying when you said the video was over." He whispered.

" Well damn, I guess you have questions," I whispered back.

" You know it."

I waved my hand again for him to proceed.

" Didn't you write your dad before Madison Square?"

" You already know that."

" Someone's snappy today," he taunted.

" Shut up!" I whisper yelled at him.

" Okay. God. Do you still write him?"

" No," my voice becoming barely a whisper.

" When did you stop?" he asked.

" Three years ago."

" When we got engaged?"

" Yep."

" Why?"

I pulled the notebook out of my bag. I opened it and pulled out the piece of paper that I know by heart. Handing the piece of paper to him, the words replaying in my head:

_What do you mean your getting married? Who would marry you? The only thing you're good for is a punching bag. I don't care who you became; you are still the piece of shit that ruined my damn life._

I didn't realize the tears were flowing down my face in till Wen wiped them and held me too him. He let me cry into his shirt while he rubbed my back.

**Stella**

I was watching Charlie play Fruit Slice when I looked up and saw Wen holding a crying Olivia. I nudged Charlie and pointed towards them.

He poked Wen, which wasn't hard since we were across the aisle. Wen didn't let go of Olivia but turned his head and mouthed 'back pocket.' Charlie reached towards his back pocket and pulled a piece of paper.

The paper had a yellow tint. It had little splotches on it, which my guess were tears. Charlie opened the paper and we started reading, well I didn't because my dyslexia was acting up so Charlie read it to me. Charlie's hands clenched and I cussed her dad out under my breath, remembering Jamie was in front of me.

How could he be so cruel? She tried to make things better between them and this is what she gets. From what Olivia told me her parents had her when they were sixteen but, most people will love there little girl forever no matter what is caused them to loose.

I stood up and slapped Scott upside the head.

He turned around and murmured " What the hell Stella. That shit hurt!"

" Look at this," I said handing him the letter.

Mo covered her hand to muffle the sound of her broken sob and Scott was rubbing his hand across his unshaven beard type a thing. Jamie continued coloring his picture of the cookie monster.

" That is one wicked picture of the cookie monster!" I said getting a little distracted.

" Really Stella!" Charlie said, a little annoyed.

" What? The cookie monster is awesome!"

" Do you watch Seseame Street?" Jamie asked.

" Hel- uh heck yeah," I said catching my slip a little to late.

" Stella!" Mo said getting a little angry.

" Ooo. Aunt Stella's gonna get sent to the cornerrrr," Jamie taunted.

" Hehe… Stella is not here right now. Leave a message after the beeeeeep," I said sitting down quickly in my seat.

" Nice save," Charlie said chuckling next to me.

" Shut up. Old habits die hard, especially cussing," I said as I crossed my arms around me.

" Five foot two of pure determination," he said kissing the top of my head.

" Five foot ten of pure awesomeness," I said back, leaning back into his arms.

" You got that right," he said wrapping his hands around me.

" And cockiness."

" Shut up."

~~~0oooo0~~~

The plane landed and Olivia hasn't said a word. Her eyes are red and puffy with tearstains running down her cheeks, Wen had a huge dark stain on his blue shirt.

We were about to walk out of the airport when Olivia stopped. We watched as she set her bag down and pulled the hood up on her over sized sweatshirt. She picked her bag up and continued to walk with her head down towards the doors.

As we walked out, the flashing of paparazzi blinded us. They yelled questions about our relationships but most of them were about Olivia and the " abortion".

We finally made it to the limo and Olivia flopped down and mumbled under her breath "assholes."

" You got that right," I said sitting next to her.

" Why did you keep that letter?" Mo questioned sitting next to her.

" Because sometimes I believe it," she stated.

" Why?" Scott asked.

" You don't get it do you?" Olivia said looking at all of us.

" Get What?" Charlie said.

" Er… no offense Charlie. That doesn't count. You usually don't get it," She said with a smile tugging at her lips.

" Hey!"

" It's true Charlie," I said patting his shoulder.

" What? Oh! Hehe. I know."

" Anyway, I still don't get it," Wen said watching her carefully.

" I read the letter whenever I'm upset. I read the letter when I lost the baby. I read the letter after that video was on The Music Scene. It makes me fight harder, proving him wrong even if he can't see it."

" Makes sense," Mo said nodding her head.

" Why do you keep it in your song notebook?" Wen questioned.

"Inspiration."

" Will we ever get to see that?" Scott said wiggling his eyebrows.

" Yeah, right. She doesn't even let me look through it and I'm her husband!"

We all laughed and the tension in the limo went away.

We were close to the hotel when Jamie showed me his picture of the purple cookie monster.

" Here you go Aunt Stella."

" This is the best god… uh gosh darn picture I have ever seen of the cookie monster!"

" Stella!" Mo said again, angrier.

" Hehe… hi. How's it going," I said, scooting closer into Charlie's side.

" Wait till you guys have kids. They will know how to cuss by the time they turn one!"

I could feel myself blush as everyone laughed.


	20. Before the Interview

**Due to the reviews about having the last chapter mainly in Stella's point of view... I'M GONNA DO MORE! **

**Stella**

" I am NOT wearing that!" Those stupid ass people think I am going to wear a dress! Who thehell do they think they are talking to?

" Aren't you Olivia Gifford?" the lady whispered, a little scared. Now I'm furious. I look nothing like her!

" No. That's me," Olivia piped up before I murdered the lady.

" Oh my god! I am so sorry Miss. Are you Stella Yamada?" I nodded. She handed the dress to Olivia and handed me my outfit.

" Thanks… I guess." The lady shuffled out of the room quickly.

" Stella was that really necessary?" Mo questioned, putting Jamie in his vest.

" Yes it was. At least I didn't cuss."

" Thank god for that!" Mo exclaimed while Olivia came out of the bathroom laughing.

**Olivia**

Stella walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with triangles cut out where it showed a black tank top. She wore black skinny jeans with navy blue Doc Martens that matched her shirt. Oh, and don't forget the blue peacock feather in her right ear. Her hair is longer than before but she still had her blonde streak that was curled.

Mo was wearing a black skirt that ended under her bust with a silver top. She had silver two-inch stilettos. On her wrists she had multiple sparkly bangles on both of her wrists and hoop earring. Her hair was left natural and the curls spilled around her shoulders.

I was wearing a dark purple dress with black half jacket type of thing. I had black flats on since I am not really the best walker in heels. My hair was scrunched with my bangs in a braid. The braid acted like a one sided tiara. **( A/N like when girls braid a piece of there hair and then pin it up with a bobby pin.) **

We were waiting for the stage manager to get us when I finally noticed something.

" Why didn't Jamie get dressed with the guys?"

" To be honest, I have no idea. When we got out of the limo I was carrying him so, I guess Scott assumed I was going to change him."

" What a douche," Stella muttered.

" If it was Charlie, he would think he lost him," Mo snapped back.

" Touché," Stella said laughing.

The guys came in and stared at us in awe. Charlie was wearing a white t-shirt with a black top hat and black vest. He had black ripped jeans and black converses. Scott was wearing a red shirt. He had dark blue jeans and red Vans.

But my eyes were on Wen. He had a green button down shirt with grey pants with green converses.

" Hey," I whispered.

" Hay's for horses," Wen said smiling a little. I laughed at his corniness and scooted over on the couch for him to sit. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

" Are you guys ready for the interview," Stella questioned from Charlie's lap. We all gave are agreements and we fell into an uncomfortable silence.

" So Liv, are you going to tell us about the song we're going to preform?" Wen asked.

" Hmm… No, but you guys know your parts, right?"

" Yeah. Why won't you tell us?" Mo said from the floor, playing with Jamie and his toy car.

" It ruins the surprise."

The band didn't have time to respond because the stage manager came in and told us it was time. We neared the stage and we could hear the crowd cheer with a mix of boos. Wen squeezed my hand and we walked onto the stage with Moxie.

**Okay, I really don't like this chapter so if it's bad just tell me in the reviews or if you like it, you can say that too. :)**


	21. The Interview

**Olivia**

" Hello and welcome to The Music Scene! I'm Moxie Morris, your host. Today we have a band that we all knew and loved, Lemonade Mouth!" Moxie introduced us. The crowd cheered even louder and so did the boos.

" We have Stella, Charlie, Wen, Olivia, Mo, Scott, and the new comer Jamie!" We all waved to the crowd.

" So, how have you guys been doing for the past nine years? It seems like everybody is married or about to be married to one of their band members." Moxie began, avoiding the topic everybody is curious about.

Stella laughed, " It looks like it did happen that way. We have started our careers like we would have if Lemonade Mouth didn't exist."

" That's good. Some bands that were formed during their teenage years would fall apart and not have a plan to fall back on. If you don't mind me asking what are your careers?"

" I am an administrator at Mesa High School," Stella began.

" Charlie?"

" Uh… I'm the percussion teacher at the middle school."

" Wen?"

" I own a music studio. People come in so I can record them. Then I send it to the bigger companies. If they like it, I become the producer. Like we produced Joe Jonas and Jordin Spark's said when her record label with American Idol expires, she'll come to us."

" Interesting. Olivia?"

My stomach was in knots and I felt like I was going to throw up. Wen squeezed my hand and I took a shaky breath. I know it was a simple question but it leads up to the bigger ones.

Finally, I stutter out, " V- vetinarey nurse."

" Mo?" Really! She's just going to go on like she's bored. Boy, do I hate talk shows.

" Pediatrician."

" Scott?"

" I work with Wen."

" Cool. I see you and Mo had a child together."

" Yep. Jamie. He turns three next month." Mo said while Jamie and Scott nodded.

" I'm glad that all of you are starting on with your lives but, know it's time to get serious. Olivia, Wen, there has been a video submitted. In this video you were called a slut and said to have an abortion," Moxie looked at the camera, " For the viewers who haven't seen this video, we will play it now."

Moxie handed the video to the tech guy and he popped it into the DVD player. Then, he rolled the little TV behind us. You could see the cameras zoom in and the crowd lean forward in their seats to get a better view. Wen squeezed my hand and we turned in our seats. The rest of the band were already turned and ready to watch the stupid video. Finally, the tech guy hit play.

It was silent in the studio for a few seconds and then the voice of the announcer boomed through the speakers. Janet's voice was next and then my confused expression. Finally, the words that tormented me were spoken.

" Stop the video!"

**Wen**

We were watching the video when Olivia jumped up and nearly yelled, " Stop the video!" Her breathing was quick and her fists were clenched. I put my hands on her shoulders and Moxie called for commercial.

" Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear, which just made her angrier.

" No. I am not okay. Give me minute," with that she walked away from me and towards Moxie.

" Olivia, was that really necessary?" Moxie questioned. Was she this ignorant last time?

Olivia's knuckles were turning white, I have never seen her this mad and it's not me! Anyway, Olivia ignored her question.

" Was it really necessary to show the video again? Everybody in the world saw the stupid thing!"

" Hey-" Moxie got cut off by one of the set managers.

" Thirty seconds! Everybody take your places!"

Olivia walked back over to us. Her hands were still clenched and her face was red.

" Calm-" she cut me off.

" Don't tell me to calm down!" she whisper yelled.

I wasn't able to respond because Moxie began talking again.

" Welcome back to The Music Scene. We have Lemonade Mouth here! Before the break we were showing the video of Olivia being called a slut and having an abortion. Now it's time for the questions. First off, do you know the woman in the video?"

" We went to high school together and she was part of the group that didn't like us. Oh and uh she was my ex-girlfriend," I answered a little embarrassed at the last part.

" Oooo, jealousy in the air! Olivia, was anything in that video true?"

" No, none of it was true. Well kinda, I was pregnant, one month to be exact."

" So you were pregnant. If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

" Miscarriage. I was really stressed out and it was too much for the baby."

" I am so sorry." Moxie stated. " Thank you guys for coming to the show and explaining everything. That's it for the questions and a little birdie told me that you have a new song to perform!"

We all nodded in agreement and set of to the stage. We took our places. I started out with the noise that can only be made with my keyboard and then Olivia started singing:

If you ever leave me, baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making

Will keep you by my side

Will keep you from walking out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight

if I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

if I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds,

my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday, it will rain,

rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Saying there goes my little girl

walking with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds

Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

Cause there'll be no sunlight

if I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

if I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds,

my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday, it will rain,

rain, rain

Ooooh Don't you say

goodbye, don't just say, goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight

if I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

if I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds,

my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday, it will rain,

rain, rain...

The crowd, including Moxie, clapped and we left the stage.

" Oh my god, Liv. That was so good!" Mo gushed. Scott agreed and they left with Jamie in between them.

" You know if Stella Yamada cried- who am I kidding! That brought tears to my eyes!" Stella said raising her head to show her unshed tears. Charlie laughed and pulled her away from us.

" Livy that was amazing!" I whispered in her ear, pulling her into the janitor's closet we went into when we told each other our feeling the last time we were here.

" It's the story of us but the whole band can relate to it," she said looking up with tears threatening to escape.

I looked down at her and pressed my lips to hers. I felt the tears running down her cheeks as she kissed back. After what felt like forever, we pulled back. Olivia gave me a tight hug, " Never leave me."

" I won't be able too. I love you way too much to leave," I said wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer.

We stayed like that for a while, in till we heard a knock on the door. We turned and opened it. Stella was there, rolling her eyes at us.

" You guys always have romantic memories in here! Anyway the limo will be here in fifteen minutes, so hurry up and change. Oh, and guess what?"

" What?" Olivia and I said at the same time.

" They let me keep the shoes!" she nearly yelled with excitement.

We laughed. Olivia and I went to our dressing rooms and changed.

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and I didn't know what to put in the interview. But I did get a couple good ideas for other stories. I'll write them when I have time but this is my main priority. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas…. TELL ME. Oh, and I don't own It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Did you know that will be in the Breaking Dawn Soundtrack? OK. I'm done typing. Lol. Bye.**


	22. Pool Time

**Olivia**

We can't leave this hotel! Well Wen and I can't. After the whole Music Scene interview paparazzi has been bothering us. Every one else is able to go though. Mo, Scott, and Jamie went to Lego Land yesterday and tomorrow they're going to Disney Land. Charlie and Stella went to Universal Studios yesterday. Today we're all sitting at the pool enjoying the sun before we went back to Arizona**. (A/N I know in Arizona its warmish during the fall so just go with it.)**

Everybody was in the pool except me. I was reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream _and I was at the part when Puck was putting the spell on Lysander when the book was ripped out of my hands. I looked up and saw Stella putting the book in her bag.

" What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

" We're on vacation and your reading."

" So?"

" We're at the pool. Pools are for fun, not books."

" Books are fun for me and I don't want to get in the pool" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Stella smirked, " Charlie."

I felt Charlie wrap his arms around me, pick me up and put me on his shoulder.

" Put me down!" I complained.

" No," Charlie said chuckling.

" Fine," I said biting his shoulder.

" Ow. You so deserve this."

" Wait!" Stella yelled from behind me.

But it was too late. Charlie already threw me in the pool. I felt the cool water surround me as I hit the bottom. I kicked up and swam towards the top. When I surfaced I swam towards the edge to pull myself out.

" Really Charlie?" I heard Stella question in between his laughs.

" What?"

Stella rolled her eyes and looked at me, " Since when do you have a tattoo?"

" Huh?" I looked down at my hip to see the lilies top petals sticking out of my bikini.

" Oh. That. When I turned twenty."

" What? You never told me!" Stella exclaimed. Mo, Scott, Jamie with his little life vest on, and Wen were at the edge where we stood.

" It wasn't important."

" Well, what is it?"

" Lilies. It was my mom's and Gram's favorite flower."

" That's cool. So are you getting in the pool or not?" Scott questioned, changing the subject.

" I don't-" I was cut of by water filling my mouth. I swallowed and more water was filling my mouth. I felt the bottom touch my feet and kicked off. When I surfaced my feet weren't touching the bottom and I could hear people yelling. How deep is this stupid pool? I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me to the five-foot section where I was able to stand. I placed my feet firmly on the bottom and coughed. People were still yelling and the arms were still wrapped around me. I coughed for a good five minutes before I caught my breath.

" Are you okay?" I heard Mo ask, concerned, from the edge with Jamie in her arms.

" Fine. What happened?"

" Charlie here, pushed you in while you were talking and well you can figure out the rest," Wen said from behind me.

" Olivia, I'm so sorry."

I cut him off, " Sleep with one eye open." Charlie stepped back and we all laughed

**I know short chapter. I have a lot of story ideas brewing in my head and ideas for this but the problem is I have to organize it and then type and blah blah blah. Anyway next week I have no school so there should be a lot of updates. Anyway next chapter will be revenge… BWAHAHAHA. Poor Charlie.**


	23. Revenge

**Olivia**

It's time to start plan Get Revenge On Charlie Delgado. I saw Stella walking down the hall with her ice bucket.

" Stella," I called as I ran after her.

" Oh. Hey Olivia."

" I need you help."

" Revenge on Charlie?" She said with an evil glint in her eye.

" You know it. I have some ideas but you need your help."

" Ooo. Livy's joining the dark side," she mocked as I whispered my plan in her ear.

**Stella**

Olivia is such a genius! I smiled as I walked into the room I shared with Charlie. I set the ice bucket on the little table in the corner and turned around to see Charlie flexing in the mirror.

" God Charlie, you're so cocky!"

Charlie turned, " Yeah. But you love me," He said coming towards me.

" Yeah but I love pizza too," I responded, smirking. As he took a few steps forward, I would take the same amount backwards in till he cornered me.

" Is that so?" Charlie whispered in the crook of my neck, placing his hands on the sides of my face.

" Yep," I said tilting my head back, making me neck longer.

" What do you love more?" He said kissing the corner of my mouth. His eyes were closed and I smiled.

" You'll never know," I said, sliding down the wall and crawling between his legs.

" Damn it, Stella!" Charlie growled. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed my pajamas.

" Taking a shower," I stated and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and got down to business.

**Charlie **

Stella walked out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and gym shorts. I was still pissed at her and continued to ignore her as I grabbed my stuff and took a shower.

When I was done, I wiped the fog off the mirror and screamed.

" Charlie? Are you- OH MY GOD!" Stella screamed as she came into the bathroom, "YOU'RE HAIR IS P-I-N-K!"

" I know that, but why isn't your hair pink?" I said looking at her damp hair.

" What? What did you use?"

" The shampoo!"

" Let me see," she stuck her hand out and I handed her the bottle. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to make out the words.

" Did you use conditioner?" She asked after a couple minutes

" No."

Stella sighed and hand me back the bottle, " Pink Shampoo. Condition after use."

" What the hell kind of shampoo is that?" I exclaimed as I got back in the shower.

**Stella**

Olivia's plan is going well so far. It was funny to see him with pink hair. The next step is to wait for him to fall asleep…

Charlie walked out of the bathroom without pink hair. He walked over to the bed and lay down on his back.

" Are you okay?"

" Peachy," sarcasm think in his voice.

" Are you still mad at me?" giving him a sideways glance.

" Not really," He mumbled as he rolled over to face me.

" Good," I said as I snuggled into his chest waiting for him to fall asleep.

~ The Next Morning~

I yawned and rolled over to get out of bed. I went into the bathroom and changed for breakfast. When I walked out, I screamed and Charlie fell out of the bed.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" I yelled. He was wearing booty shorts and a bra.

" IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TELL ME?"

" What are you talking about? Oh. My. God." He said looking down at himself.

I stood there in shock as he got up and ran to go change. When he went into the bathroom, I walked out of the room and headed down for breakfast. I saw Liv in the elevator and waved. She waved back and held the door.

" Hey Stella. How's the plan going?" She asked as she hit the lobby button.

" It is going so well. He doesn't even know it's me. I could be a good actor," I said laughing.

" Good. There's one more thing to do and it's at breakfast," she said smiling

**Charlie**

Stella is seriously pissed off. She didn't even wait for me, as I got ready. I walked out of the little elevator and towards the little café thing at the hotel. I saw the rest of the band at a table in the back and headed over. Scott and Wen were looking at me like I had two heads.

" What?"

" Are you wearing lipstick?" Wen asked while Scott burst out laughing.

" What?" I rubbed my lips with the back of my hand. Sure enough there was something red smeared on my hand. Stella looked at me and got up with Mo and Olivia right behind her.

" Jesus. Stella's pissed," Scott observed.

" OH MY GOD. IT'S AVAN JOGIA," Some girls screamed. I turned around to see them pointing at me.

" Dude, run," Scott said under his breath. I got up and ran for my life. The girls chased me for like five miles before I lost them and went back to the hotel. I saw Olivia in the hall and waved.

She waved back, " How did you like your revenge, Charles?" Stella then came out of the hotel room laughing.

" What are you talking about?" I asked really confused.

" All that weird stuff that happened to you was Olivia's plan. I just had to figure out how to trick you," Stella said looking at me.

" Are you serious? Stella Lynn Yamada and Olivia Ann White, I am going to murder you," I said running after them.

**Charlie got his revenge. Stella really should become an actress. **


	24. News

**Olivia**

We are finally home!

Vacation is fun but staying at hotel always creeps me out. I mean like the beds. You don't know what people do to them. Yeah, they wash the sheets but, you know, ew.

" Someone's excited," Wen noted as I ran to the door with my suitcase trailing behind.

" Hurry up," I told him as I jumped up and down. Wen chuckled and opened the door.

I ran into the house, dragging my suitcase behind me, up the stairs and straight into our bedroom. Ah, home. I opened my suitcase on the floor and started to quickly unpack. Wen walked in a couple minutes later, chuckling.

" In hurry?"

" A little. I really don't like hotels."

" I've figured that out when we had our honeymoon," Wen stated as he shook his head at the memory.

~_Flashback_~

" _Wen where are you taking me?" I question for the millionth time. _

_We got married yesterday and we just got off the plane. The thing is he told the people never to announce the place where the plane was going. When we got in the taxi, he blindfolded me!_

" _Give me a minute," Wen said, a little annoyed._

" _Can you at least take the blind fold off?"_

_He answered my question by taking off the stupid thing._

" _Surprise," He said doing a jazz hand jump thing. We were in a hotel room but it was really big. Wen went all out by making a trail of rose petals to the… bed._

" _You don't like it?" He asked noticing my frown._

" _Huh? Oh I do. Hotel beds creep me out a little."_

" _Hm, I can fix that." I gave him a puzzled expression as he walked over to the bed._

_He pulled the sheet off and put it on the floor. The he pulled the comforter back and placed it on top of the floor. He looked up at me and smiled, "Better?"_

" _Yeah," I said blushing slightly._

_Wen walked over to me, "Liv, I love you," Making blush a deeper shade of red as his lips crushed onto mine._

~_End of Flashback_~

By that time, we finished unpacking and we were sitting on the couch.

" You know, we can try again," Wen said as I entwined our fingers.

" Yeah. I'm nervous," I said looking down.

" I know. Me too," he said kissing my temple.

I turned my head and kissed him on his lips. He responded eagerly and laid me down on the couch as he hovered over me.

**Charlie**

Stella and I were sitting on the couch, trying to put off unpacking, when she started talking.

" So, we still have to plan our wedding," she said looking up at me.

" Yeah but first I think we should choose the color."

" Well, I have an idea. My favorite color is green and yours is blue. So, what of the girls wear green and the guys wear blue."

" That's a good idea. What about the cake and flowers?"

" Well for the flowers, I can get white ones then dye them. I can get Mo and Olivia to help make the bouquets. Well for the cake we can tell the baker to use blue and green icing."

" Hm. Stella, that is why I love you."

" What?"

" You're really smart."

She laughed and scooted closer into my side.

**Mo**

It feels good to be home. I get to cook dinner while everybody else watches TV.

" Hey, babe. You need help?" Scott asked as I put the lasagna in the oven. 

" Nope. Scott I have to tell you something," I said leaning against the counter.

" Okay, what is it?" He asked crossing his arms.

" I'm pregnant."

" With what?" He exclaimed.

" A baby," I said slowly.

" When?"

" Uh. After the video incident"

" Oh. Babe that's good news," he said picking me up and twirling me around. I laughed as he set me down.

" I scheduled the doctor's appointment on Tuesday since it's the only time I have off for a while since schools starts in two weeks and all the shots."

" Okay, I'll let Wen know tomorrow."

" Well, at least I know Olivia didn't injure me down there," Scott said after a couple minutes, frowning at the memory.

I laughed, " Well now we get to tell Jamie."

" Fun," Scott responded as we walked into the living room where Jamie was sitting.

**I know short chapter. You learn that Wen and Olivia are going to try again, Mo's pregnant (Shocker, I know. I didn't add **_**that**_** in the story) Stella and Charlie finally agreed on something for their wedding. Oh and don't forget to go to my profile and vote!**


	25. Oh My God!

**Hello fellow readers, this story is Wenlivia so, I'm going to fast forward 4 months. Key information:**

**Jamie's four**

**Mo's 4 months pregnant, it's a girl! **

**Name: IDK, you can give me ideas**

**Uh... I think that's it. If you have any questions that I missed or you have, pm me or review.**

**Olivia**

" Ah! Wen! Wen! Where are you?" I screamed as I ran out the bathroom.

" In the office," he yelled back. I ran to the other end of the hallway and knocked on the closed door like a maniac. Wen finally opened the door, chuckling as I jumped up and down.

" Are you okay?"

" Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" I said really fast.

" What?"

I stopped jumping and threw my arms around his neck and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

He wrapped his arms around me, " That's great."

I looked up at him to see him frowning slightly, " What's wrong?"

" I don't think we should get too excited. What if we loose it again?"

" Uh. Okay. You do want this baby, right?" I whispered, looking down.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

" I don't know. It's just- you know what. Never mind," I mumbled as I walked down the to the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge and found some chocolate pudding.

" What were you going to say?" Wen said from behind me. He must have followed me down.

" Nothing," I said as I retrieved a spoon from the draw.

" Don't lie to me, Olivia," Wen demanded.

" I'm not," I said as I stirred the pudding with the spoon.

" Pudding is not that interesting. Look into my eyes and tell me your not lying."

I looked him in the eyes, " Wen Gifford, I am not lying to you. Now drop it."

He sighed," Fine. When is the appointment?"

" I don't know. I have a half day tomorrow and no work on Monday."

" Tomorrow works," he stared contently at me, looking for a hint or a clue of some sort.

I nodded, " I'll go call."

~~~0oooo0~~~

" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Gifford. You are definitely pregnant. Three weeks to be in fact. By the answers you've given me to the questions I asked early, you will be due June twenty- first." Dr. Bambino said, smiling at us.

I smiled and looked up at Wen. His eyes had a far away look. I squeezed his hand gently. He looked down and focused on me, squeezing my hand in return.

" Well, I will see you in a couple of months for you three month check up. We should also be able to tell the gender," Dr. Bambino said giving us one more smile and walking out.

" We're going to be parents," Wen whispered as I pulled down my shirt and stood straight.

" Permission to get excited?"

" I don't know, Liv. What if you have another miscarriage?" He asked solemnly.

We were walking to the car know, " The doctor said it was because I was stressed out, so if I don't get stressed, we shouldn't."

" How are you going to eliminate stress out of your life? Janet is still out there. Work is starting to pick up. I'm going to be gone longer and-"

I cut off his ranting, " Wen, we'll figure it out, okay."

" I know. I know. But, I'm scared."

" Me too." He looked over at me, grasping his hand in mine and continued to drive to Dante's where we were meeting the rest of the band.

~~~0oooo0~~~

" Hey guys!" Stella yelled, waving from our usual table in the back.

" Where've you guys been?" Mo said rubbing her four-month pregnant stomach.

" Aw. Did Livy here trip?" Scott cooed as everybody laughed at my clumsiness.

" Ha. Ha. I'm laughing so hard," I mumbled sarcastically as I picked at the pizza.

" Aw. Don't be like that, I'm just making fun of you," Scott said.

" I'm not talking to you, the only person I'm talking to is Jamie."

" He's not even here! He's at pre-school!" Scott said.

" Exactly."

" Ha! You talked!" Stella accused, pointing at me.

I stuck my tongue out, " Whatever."

" Anyway, why'd you have a doctor's appointment?" Mo piped up.

" Well, we have," Wen was taking to long so I interrupted.

" I'm pregnant… again."

Charlie chocked on his soda while everybody else stared at us.

" What?"

" You were so forward with us and before it took you forever to tell us, well most of us." Mo said.

" She's trying to get rid of stress," Wen stated taking my hand in his.

"Well one thing is left." Stella stated.

"What?"

"CONGRADULATIONS!"

**Well, hello fellow readers. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I have a science fair project due soon. Well I hope you enjoyed. Oh! And check out my new story, Acceptance.**


	26. The Grand Finale

**Hey guys, I know this is my first story but I lost interest in writing this so this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry but check out my other stories. Thank you guys again for your support.**

Olivia

I was rubbing my 7 month pregnant stomach as I watched Mo play with Samantha. Samantha was Mo and Scott's daughter who was born 8 weeks ago and she was beautiful. Jamie was really excited to have her in the family.

"Mo, what's it like having a baby?" She looked up and smiled.

"The labor was a pain in the butt but it is worth it. It's rewarding knowing that you and the person you love the most were able to create a human being."

"I love Charlie but the pain that he'll put me through if we had a baby would piss me off. I would curse his sorry as-butt out and demand the drugs," Stella interjected as she played with the building blocks with Jamie.

"Yeah. The baby's first word will probably be a curse word," I told her while Mo and I laughed. Stella stuck her tongue out at us.

We talked for a while till I felt something wet trickle down my leg. I looked down seeing a clear liquid pooling at my feet on Mo's wooden floors.

"Uh guys, I either peed myself without having to go or my freaking water just broke!" I exclaimed.

In these types of situations you would think Stella would stay calm. Well you are dead wrong.

"Oh my god. What do we do? I was never around my mom when she was pregnant with the twins or Mo. Oh my god. Are you going into labor? Are you gonna have a baby on the couch? I hope not. You'll start bleeding on the couch. I will never sit there again," She rambled as she paced the floor quickly, practically pulling out her hair.

Mo took her glass of iced water and threw it at her. The cold water splashed on the floor and Stella's face while the ice cubes clattered to the floor. Stella stopped her pacing and wiped the water from her face.

"Thanks. But now my hair is curly," she stated as she looked her wavy locks, "at least I know this eyeliner is waterproof. It should be since I spent another 2 dollars." She continued on ranting while Mo talked to me.

"Okay. We have to got to your house and get your baby bag-"

"I don't have a baby bag! I don't even have the nursery done yet! If you didn't notice, I'm only 7 months pregnant," I exclaimed.

Mo went into doctor mode, "Stella call Charlie and Scott. Tell them what's going on and to meet at Olivia's house. Olivia call Wen. Tell him to let the guys in and finish the nursery. Then he will go to the store. Buy a car seat, crib, clothes, blankets and food. I'll let you burrow some bottles because Scott's mom bought us a whole bunch. Then he'll meet here."

"What about the hospital?" Stella piped in.

"They wont except her in till she's further along which gives the boys plenty of time. So snap snap."

I called Wen and he was shocked. I told him what he had to do. Wen agreed and then promised he'll be there as soon as possible. I hung up splayed out on the couch.

"Do you know what you're having?" Stella asked as she sat on the floor and Mo on the couch across from me.

"No. We wanted it to be a surprise. We decided on names though. If it's a girl I want to name her Lucy Hazel Gifford. If it's a boy, his name will be Patrick Quinn Gifford," I said rubbing my stomach smiling.

"I like Lucy. You don't here that name a lot," Stella said.

"What do you think it is?" Mo asked as she fed Samantha.

"I hope it's a girl but I will still be happy with a baby boy."

"I would want boys first and then maybe a girl. The girl would be my little princess that has some edge to her," Stella said.

"Oh. Mrs. Delgado does have plans for kids," Mo said wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"I'm a rebel I am not completely heartless. But I don't know. When we had to name the thing we would get in so many arguments. I mean we got married in Vegas because the only thing we were able to agree on was the colors. And that scares the crap out of me because people always say marriage is about compromise and we can't plan a stupid wedding!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Stella. You guys actually look like the perfect couple compared to Scott and I. It took us forever to plan our wedding since we had to have parts of both cultures combined. We were so stressed. It got to the point on some nights we didn't even sleep in the same room," Mo soothed.

"True. Wen is the only person that can make me so angry that it gets to the point we start yelling. You guys know about the time we were 16 and a couple months ago. But it happens a lot. Sometimes over the stupidest stuff. Once we fought about the color of the walls we wanted the walls. He wanted forest green and I wanted lavender. That fight was a waste of time because we ended up painting the walls green thanks to Georgie," I chimed in, laughing at the memory.

We continued to talk about fun with marriage life. The pain was getting painful so during our talk I would change positions and walk around. Two hours later there was a knock on the door.

"Oh thank god. Please be one of the guys," I groaned as I moved around on my hands and knees. Mo got up to get the door. I heard people shuffling in and get closer as they followed Mo.

"Hey," Charlie waved and smiled.

"Oh, whatever," I muttered as I continued rocking back and forth.

"Ignore it. Woman are cranky when they are in the labor," Scott chuckled as he gave Mo a kiss on the cheek and started playing with Jamie since Samantha was taking a nap.

"Shut up. You spend more time on you hair than all the girls in this room Mr. I-Ran-Out-Of-Hair-Spray-Call-The-Police," I sneered.

I heard a familiar laugh and looked up. I saw my husband of 3 years and huffed, "Finally. Jeez thought you would never show," I grumbled as Wen came towards me. He picked me up bridal style and we headed towards the car.

"Wait," Charlie called.

We all stopped in the doorway to look at him, "What? I'm not planning on having this baby on Mo's floor," I exclaimed. Wen kissed my head reassuringly.

"I'm hungry," Charlie stated.

"Oh for the love of god," Stella yelled throwing her hands up in the air. She walked over into the Pickett's kitchen, grabbed two pieces of bread and plopped a spoonful of jello on to it.

"The beauty of bread, it makes anything into a meal," Stella said.

"Okay then. Mo and Scott you guys stay here. Stella and Charlie, you can go home. I'll take Olivia to the hospital and we will have this baby," Wen declared. Everybody nodded while Wen took me to the car.

The nearest hospital was about thirty minutes away so we spent a little while in the car. We were in the car for about fifteen minutes when the car made a weird noise and started to slow done. Wen pulled over and got out.

The time between the contractions were increasing. I knew of we didn't get to the hospital soon I was gonna have this baby in the car. I am NOT having this baby on the side of the road.

"Uh, Babe, we have a flat," Wen mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" I shrieked.

He looked up sheepishly as his face and neck turned red like it does when he is nervous.

"Don't just stand there! Call the damn tow truck!" I yelled waving my hands dramatically.

"Yeah about that. My phone is at home charging," he mumbled, turning a darker shade of red.

I scoffed, "Damn it Wen. You better be lucky you made me take my phone this morning," I said pulling out and giving it to him.

He took the phone and quickly called a tow truck company. Wen sat back down and handed me the phone, "Tow truck wont be here till 30 minutes because there's a lot of traffic."

"Oh god. Wen that's not good because I'm gonna have this baby any minute."

"I'll call an ambulance. You go lay down in the back seat," he scrambled out of the car.

I followed his directions and slowly made it to the back seat. It's a good thing I was wearing a dress.

"The ambulance will be here as soon as they can."

"Well that's not good enough! The baby is going to come now."

~~~0oooo0~~~

I walked into the room that now belonged to Lucy Hazel Gifford. She was born September 10, 2012 at 4:40. She the same fiery red hair as Wen but she had my Mom's dark blue eyes. I so ecstatic when I found that out.

I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner with Lucy in my arms, rocking her to sleep. I was lost in thought and didn't notice Wen come in till he was standing behind me.

I looked up, "If you think about how we got here, it wasn't easy. Life was hard. Life had a lot challenges. I guess that's why they call it Life's Challenges."

**The End. I would to thank the people who supported me and my writing. I would also like to thank you guys for not giving up on me when I didn't update regularly. I hope you guys will follow me as I continue on writing, gaining experience, and learning from my mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
